Seductive Seclusion
by aMaIAjI
Summary: When ninja rates go down, the old nine rookies plus Gai's team go to live in a house together, set up for romance, only they don’t know it, and Choji and Shino are matchmakers! Warning,YAOI,mild languages and suggested actions ((rating will change later
1. A Weird Start

((AN: ::bites nails worriedly:: hello! um this is my first fic! flames are welcome but as long as they are helpful cause "You suck" doesn't tell me anything at all. except that i might suck. u.u;;. tell me what im doing wrong, or perhaps your fav pairing and ill see what i can do! um, this has yaoi in it cause i like naruto and sasuke together, makes a good couple, so sorry for all you naruhina and sasusaku fans! This fic is basicly what would happen if hokage-sama put Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura , Ino, Shikamaru ,Choji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten and last but defintly not least Neji all in this big house where they are supposed to fall in love! Choji and Shino are matchmakers, because i couldn't find any other jobs for them. Pairings people? pairings? yes? this shall be a fic where i base it on YOUR needs! if you need this fic at all. u.u;;

Disclaimer: I own Naruto.

..... ok if anyone didn't see the sarcasm in that raise your hand? yes? no?

'' thinking

"" saying

---- next scene))

---------------------------------

"Seductive Seclusion"

Kakashi walked slowly through the paths of Konoha village. The copy ninja yawned and stretched his arms out, then looked at his watch on his wrist. '5:42? I'm not really as late as usual...I'm losing my touch.'

It was really early though. He couldn't be that late for the 5th Hokage anyway. He sighed sadly for probably the tenth time that morning. "I wonder what she wants," He wondered. "Just as long as I don't have to do anything personal..."

He approached the building and gazed up at it. "Hmmm." He entered just as bored as he was, and whistled, his footsteps resounding in the halls. He stopped in front of the door that she usually was, she: Tsunade.

He slid the door open and said in calm tone, "I'm sorry I'm late, I saw a stray cat and.." He trailed off as he saw who was in the room. Asuma, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai and the Hokage, all stared at him questioningly.

"A stray is more important than us?" Kurenai said somewhat angrily. Kakashi shook his head. "No it's not that its just-"

"You weren't _that_ late." The 5th said, gesturing an arm out. "Please take a seat."

Kakashi gave her a curt nod and sat between Gai and Asuma. Gai, who flashed a grin at his so called "rival" and Asuma, who took a long puff of his cigarette that always seemed to haunt Asuma's mouth. 'You think he would of died of lung cancer by now.' The beautiful Kurenai sat across from him. She was sitting quietly, like Hinata. Iruka was on her right and was twiddling his thumbs madly. Hokage sat at the head of the table, and cleared her throat attentively.

"Shinobi rates are going down." she said simply.

'Yeah, if we didn't know that.' Kakashi looked questioningly to the others. Everyone else's eyes were on Tsunade, waiting for her to say the rest. She sighed again and continued.

"So, we are going to get the twelve men and women to produce fine children worthy of becoming the best ninja."

"The twelve? But there are only 4 girls out of them."

Sunade blushed and looked down. "Two of the boys are... Anyways, we have two of them that shall be the uh, how do I put this... our spies. Akimichi, Choji, Aburame, and Shino are going to play matchmaker."

Asuma raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Our students? Make kids? They grow so fast.."

No, they could raise one instead, be good mentors to their children. If they are not ready to have babies. But it would be good, for certain bloodlines... Hyuuga for instance."

"But....there will be a lot of conflicts. How do we do it?" Gai said, thoughtful for once.

"Easy. We put them in a big mansion, complete with training grounds, pools, hot springs, balconies to every room, everything that would be romantic," Tsunade said clearly, as if that was the conclusion.

Kurenai pushed her chair back and stood up. "That will make even more conflict between all of them! Not just romantically but their friendship too! Aren't we trying to make babies here?!"

"Yes. But what good is a baby made simply from lust? For a relationship to become strong, it must overcome barriers that block trust. It will make them wiser." Kakashi was still figuring out why she thought that training grounds were romantic.

"Ah... I see. Where will the mansion be? Will they be alone? With Choji and Shino record everything that happens and make the others fall in love?" Asuma threw the questions and she caught them all swiftly. "The mansion shall be the old Tasuka Area, on the outskirts." Everyone's eyes widened, well, eye in Kakashi's case. "Yes, they will be alone, with the exception that Iruka will check up on them." Iruka nodded, and she continued. "I asked Choji and Shino personally, and they said that they are sure that they would do it for the sake of Konoha. Choji seemed a little too happy to protect Konoha.." She shook her head.

"You all understand, these people have grown up together, and fought for each other, sometimes fought with each other, and protected each other. I feel that the bond these Shinobi will make will be the strongest bond ever."

------------------------------------------------

Kakashi popped up at Sasuke's window just as Sasuke pulled on his shirt.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke spun around, seeing Kakashi, who was quiet as ever. "Kakashi-sensei. A pleasure to see you. What do you want? "

Kakashi stepped inside, dusting himself off. " A mission." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then looked at the clock. Thirty-two after six. Strange, Kakashi didn't looked tired. Well, less tired than usual. "A mission?"

Kakashi nodded. " Well, more like a vacation."

--------------------------------------------------

Iruka knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment. He sighed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. He growled as he kept knocking for ten minutes. "NARUTO!" he yelled, kicking the door. The door opened surprisingly and Iruka accidentally kicked Naruto in the place where the sun don't shine.

Naruto doubled over in his blue pajamas, gasping in pain.

"Oops?" Iruka said sheepishly.

Naruto coughed " OOPS?!" Naruto screeched at the other guy." Well that's what you get for not waking up early!" Naruto coughed. " No man deserves that!" Iruka nodded. " True, true," About thirty minutes later, after Naruto "healed", Iruka told him about the "vacation" and Naruto listened, rubbing his chin. "...So who will be there? " The 17-year-old said thoughtfully. "Um, your team, Asuma-sensei's team, Kuranai-sensei's team and Gai-sensei's team. In the old Tasuka mansion."

"What?!" Naruto yelled, his tiredness surprisingly vanishing. 'What's more surprising is that he was tired. that boy never ceases to be full of energy.'

"B-but that place has like, 10 kilometers of just land!!!" He exaggerated, running through his house, collecting everything in sight. "I'M THERE!" Iruka shook his head and sighed at the crazy boy. 'Gyaa... He doesn't know what he is getting in to.' Naruto just happily carried his luggage towards Iruka. 'Sasuke's going to be there! Maybe I can finally- wait, what am I thinking?'

-----------------------------------------

Kakashi left Sasuke's house to go find Sakura's abode. Sasuke was putting all of his clothes into a bag as he thought to himself. 'All the strong guys will be there... It's true that most of them used to suck... besides Gai's team. But they are all different now. They are even older. What now… 17?18?' Sasuke stopped as he felt his own hands shake....

'And.. I can't find any reasons to be around Naruto. save fighting, which is not the kind of sweaty action I have I mind for him.' Sasuke blushed madly at that last thought, and he realized how perverted it sounded like. If all priests were boy rapists, he was the pope. But it didn't matter. Not like anyone could read his mind. he shrugged and since he was alone, he let his mind wander helplessly towards the blue-eyed wonder.

He enjoyed it after every time he called Naruto a 'dobe' (Japanese for dunce), his eyes would fill up with emotion. Sasuke needed that emotion. At least he thought that Naruto actually cared what Sasuke thought about him.

After all the time Sasuke had known Naruto, he had always secretly wanted him, every time he would accidentally brush against Sasuke, Sasuke would get a spring of chills shoot up his back. He dreamed some nights where Naruto would be there. That's how he knew he had fallen in love with the devious fox. The dreams would show Naruto there, with Sasuke, touching Sasuke, loving him as much as Sasuke loved him. Sasuke always had to fight back smiles every time Naruto had won a fight with his determination. It gave Sasuke determination. Naruto would always stand right back up, to show that he could be better than Sasuke, to show he could get more attention. Well, if it was attention that he craved so much, Sasuke would give him all he wanted.

That's all Sasuke wanted really. Was to be felt like he was needed by Naruto. He sighed and bowed his head, waiting for the blow that would cross his mind. Echoing again and again, 'You want him, you want him you want him,' then, 'you love him, you love him.'

Sasuke absentmindedly left his house with his bags, and locked his door with a shake, grumbling as he walked away, towards Sakura's house, which was going in the direction of the bridge. Kakashi stumbled out with Sakura's stuff, he had obviously had been polite and had to carry her bags. Why was he always like that...

Sakura came out and stood beside Kakashi, grinning.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled gleefully at the approaching avenger.

"Hi Sakura. where is Naruto?" She nodded. "We are going to meet him at the bridge, then go to the Tasuka place from there." She giggled at the thought of living with all those people, like a fairytale.

Sasuke walked with them, carrying his own bags, trudging next to Kakashi. He scowled because the jumpy teen wasn't around to yell a lot, that usually woke him up, because he felt somewhat tired, even though it was well into the morning.

It's 8:30 now.. It should take a good 30 minutes to get to the outskirts at this pace. It's okay though we'll be on time." Kakashi said, with a quick glance at his watch. 'He cares about time!? This must be a stressful thing for him..' Sakura thought, shaking her head.

"Wow, time sure flies when your having fun.." Kakashi said to them. They both raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's weird behavior. "Kakashi-sensei what's going on? Tell us!" Sakura said jumping in front of him. "Well you see I-"

"Good morning! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke."

Naruto had yelled the first part then mumbled Sasuke's name. Sakura nodded and smiled, and Kakashi sighed gratefully. Sasuke fought back to show Naruto that he knew that he was there, by occupying himself with some birds that were chirping madly overhead. 'Stupid, Stupid birds. I hate everything.' The birds sadly flew away, chirps slowing down, giving Sasuke a satisfied grin that showed that he still had his cold manner.

Naruto ignored him as well, kicking a rock along the path as he walked, carrying his big pack as he nudged the rock carefully. Naruto found himself walking next to Sasuke, they both had occupied themselves too much to watch where they were going. 'Gyaa... what if i can't hold back while we are there?' Naruto thought as they embarrassedly walked on either side of Kakashi, who was dazed at their weird actions. 'Wait, what?! control what? I'm so weird..' He shrugged and decided to walk next to Sasuke.

"It's gonna be a big house Sasuke. A big house. With a big backyard. Wanna test it out?" Naruto slyly said. 'I got this.' Sasuke seemed somewhat surprised.

"Hell yeah." and they both smirked.

"Ahh I see you both are best friends again. uh what happened to make you like this?" Sakura asked. They both shrugged it off. "I wonder why the old hag decided to give us all vacations." Naruto quickly said, changing the subject.

"...She's up to something." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded as well, and she shot a glare at Kakashi.

"SOMEONE wont tell us anything!"

"I wonder who that would be." Kakashi said dryly.

They all stopped at the gate of the huge mansion. It opened suddenly, and they all curiously walked into the front grounds. They noticed Lee, Shino, and Choji were standing in the front of the big estate. From the looks of it to Kakashi, Choji and Shino were sent in early. Lee just was early point blank.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted, waving madly. She smiled at him, "Good morning Lee!" She may not have exactly fallen head over heels in love with him, but did respect him ever since the Chuunin Exams.

"Hey, hey, Shino! Why did you not come here with your own team? Where's Kiba and Hinata?" Naruto looked around, half expecting Kiba to come and jump out of a bush and yell "Surprise!" then surprise attack him.

"Kiba and Hinata didn't answer when I knocked so I decided to go alone. Me and Choji met on the way and decided to come together (AN: snicker snicker I'm such a pervert.) ." Shino explained. Choji just munched on his food.

"Let's just wait here for the rest of them. Asuma-sensei told me that there are only 3 bedrooms, so I guess 4 girls get one, then the other boys will split up the last 2 rooms." The others hesitantly nodded at Choji's thoughtful manner

"How about we draw it, to see who gets to live with who?" Choji suggested.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to do things fairly." Kakashi pulled out a small ball of yarn. "I bought this for the stray cat this morning-"

"Liar!"

He shrugged and cut 8 pieces out, then cut four of them in half (A/N: that's right, I'm productive too, why go to school when you have fanfic math?) then put the extra halves in his pocket and gave the strings to Shino.

"Easy, people who get the same sized strings go in the same room together." Kakashi explained as if he was some lame actor on a soap opera. "Well I best be off. " He said before Naruto could open his mouth to question him, and he disappeared in another big poof!

Naruto turned to Sasuke, looking around, "Something's fishy, Sasuke. Watch my back." Naruto said in a hushed whisper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at his back quickly, then shook his head feeling dumb.

A little later, Shikamaru and Ino stopped at the gate and entered when it opened, Ino looking excited, and Shikamaru looking tired, maybe it was because of all the bags that Ino had. It looks like they had traded bags because she was carrying 2 middle-sized bags. What can I say, boys don't have much. Besides maybe Gai..

"Good morning!" Ino said brightly to the group in front of the huge house.

"What morning are you talking about.." Shikamaru muttered. He stopped next to Naruto and Sasuke, who were standing in front of Choji, and promptly dropped the blondes bags.

"Hey, its you guys. It's nice to see you again." He nodded at Sasuke and Naruto. "What are you doing here so early chubby? Why didn't you come get me first?"

Choji sweatdropped. "Um, I knocked and nobody answered." Shikamaru scoffed,

"Damn right nobody answered. It was too early, I'm so tired." Choji let out a sigh, 'safe!'

Naruto gave Shikamaru a wide grin. "Long time no see lazy-ass!"

Shikamaru scowled again, "I'm not lazy, just tired and troubled." Ino also dropped his bags and ran up to Sakura, "Sakura! This is an opportunity to get some boys, if you know what I'm talking about." She laughed full heartedly, and Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Ino-pig!"

"I won't lose to you either, Wide-forehead!" They both stuck their tongues out and turned away, glancing behind themselves. They started giggling, and then hugged each other, they were best friends after all, and they hadn't seen each other in a year practically. They both knew that they were both over Sasuke, and Ino had told Sakura awhile ago before she went away that she was somewhat interested in Shikamaru. Shikamaru of course seemed oblivious. After all, the crush on Sasuke did seem childish and they only liked him because he was hot.

After a good ten minutes of talking, Kiba and Hinata curiously gazed up at the mansion , talking to each other worriedly.

"Yo, Hinata, Kiba!" Naruto yelled, waving madly, so that Kiba and Hinata would spot him. They nodded and walked up to him both faces full of grins. Naruto took their hands and shook them, Sasuke half wishing he had seen Naruto for once in a long time so he could shake his hand. "Hey Naruto-kun!" Kiba exclaimed, shaking hands with the boy who had defeated him, he had only but respect for the outcast.

"I don't want to sound like a grandma, but you look a lot older since last we met. How long has it been? A year? We went to go live in the land of the sand for awhile... Training for Anbu."

Hinata nodded, and also shook his hand, her blush barely even noticeable, for she had matured. "I've missed everyone so much. Its gonna be really cool to live with everyone." Naruto nodded also and Kiba looked around. "Why is everyone waiting out here?"

"We're waiting for everyone to come so that we can draw the yarn to see who gets what room." Naruto explained.

"Oh..Okay."

He walked towards Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Choji to talk, and Hinata happily went to go talk to Sakura and Ino, who were comparing techniques they had learned. Naruto shrugged and stood next to Shino and Lee, Shino asking Lee about his life as not being a Shinobi anymore.

Just then, Neji and Tenten arrived, both carrying their own bags, it seemed they didn't talk much, only Lee would know why. Neji glanced at her worriedly and she seemed to be preoccupied deep in thought.

"Alright now we can draw!" Shikamaru yelled, earnest to explore the big estate.

"Draw?" Neji asked curiously, glancing away from Tenten to the others.

"Yes, draw." Shino held out his hand which clenched the strings in a fist. The boys stepped forth, taking a string , Neji following suit. Lee looked at everyone's hands, who held out the strings to him.

"Well, by the looks of it, the short strings are, Shikamaru, me, Choji and Kiba. The rest stay in the other room!" Sasuke glanced nervously at Naruto, whose eyes widened, he also glanced at Sasuke, but they both looked away.

Everybody opened the doors to the huge mansion, and stepped in curiously. What they saw when they entered were a set of stairs, bright white, but it had no railings. The floor was wooden, and finely furnished, the walls gleaming white. The carpet in front of the stairs was not stained, and was white too, and it matched perfectly. A table stood in the middle of the huge entrance hall, and those halls lead to gleaming rooms as well. The ceiling was so high up, and it had glorious paintings, that seemed ages old, while the other rooms seemed more up to date. Choji sighed, dropping his luggage, thinking of what to say.

"So... anyone up to a farting contest?"

--------------------------------------

How was it?!! Was it good? Bad? please please please please review!! and i'll see what i can do for the second chapter!! I give all my thanks to Tsumina (search up her name because she's a writer too) who said to me, It's okay, because everything taste like chicken in the end, and chicken is good. THANK YOU!! even though you don't want my praise.


	2. Just a Friend

((AN: I was so excited when i got like 4 reviews! i could have pissed my pants, i was jumping around, singing madly in Japanese which my sister slapped me for. yura yayaoi if anyone was wondering. anyways, one of my reviewers was a shino fan! yeah, go shino! i have to say myself that im  Shikamaru fan because im just like him...I have a good  IQ but i just dont use it. thats what everyone says!! I know that most of the chars are ooc, i dont really know much about tsunade but hey, shes only used in first chappy. everyone who reviewed really made my day better, i got my first review!! I got alot of Ideas from all my reviewers and i think i know the right pairings... i ll put them at the end but you might figure them out during the story anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I might! Someday! ::people laugh in kath's face:: you dont know me! you dont know me!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had hurriedly ran up to find their rooms, choosing bags and exploring the rooms curiously. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Neji had unpacked and were all now sitting on their own beds, looking around weirdly.  How had they ever gotten this place?

            Sasuke's bed was up against the wall near the balcony, And Naruto's was near Sasuke's, but in the direction of the door, but they were almost connected from the bottom of Sasuke's to the top of Naruto's, Shino was near the door, the left side, and his bed was pushed into the corner, and Neji was on the other wall across from Naruto.

            Shino had taken the bed by the door right when he got in the room, before Naruto could get it so he had to get the bed by Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the bug-ninja look around innocently.

            Naruto shrugged it off and fell back in his bed to look up at the ceiling dazed. There also was a big painting across this ceiling too, which was the Mona Lisa. He cocked his head to the side as he found that every which way he moved the woman would watch him, smiling that weird smile. He shuddered and sat up again, looking away from the dark ceiling. He tilted his head slightly to look at the avenger, who was glancing around the room. Naruto followed his gaze and saw that the room had a huge table in the middle of the room, which Naruto had noticed right away, and four comfy fluffy chairs around it. There also seemed to be alot of dressers... Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'They really do expect us to live here.'

            'There are no T.V's. Or computers.' Sasuke thought, but decided not to warn his beautiful blue-eyed companion.

            Shino turned to Neji, which seemed weird because Shino didn't really talk much and asked, "What's the matter with Tenten?" Neji looked down. "I, uh, accidentlysawhernaked." He breathed out then took a breath.

             Everyone in that room, even Shino understood the wrath of an angry naked woman, so they all awkwardly leaked out of the room, Naruto turning to Sasuke and devilishly shouted, "How about I go give you the beating I promised?" He grinned and Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right, dunce." And with that they both went out the back of the house, walking towards the training grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"There's alot of supplies here." Sakura said to Hinata. Hinata nodded and gazed around the bright kitchen, which was lit up with light from the now well into the morning sun. The kitchen had many counters and it was finely furnished, the see through cupboards had a lot of bright glasses, all which were decorated beautiful. Hinata was afraid that if she accidentally broke one, then a mad man would jump out of the bushes, with a big chainsaw revving.

            She shook her head and opened the wooden cupboards carefully, to see that it was packed with ramen. "Naruto's gonna love this." Sakura said, standing beside Hinata. Sakura traced a finger along the sparkling clean sink. "Do you.. Notice anything weird about Shino?" Hinata said turning to Sakura, and Sakura saw the worry in her eyes. She shook her head. 

"Oh... Okay."

            Just at that moment Ino skipped into the kitchen, with Tenten following her. "What are you guys doing hanging around here like old housewives? They have a hot spring here!" She grabbed Hinata and Sakura's hands, ripping them away from the furnished sinks, and leading them out through the kitchen into the living room, which had a glass door that slid open to the back, where there was a hot spring, sure enough, guarded by big wooden fences. The spring was huge enough to fit 20 people, and it was steaming. There was a rack to the left that held clean white towels that were delicately folded. Ino grinned and took off her clothes, and climbed in the hot spring.

             "Gyaaa... It's so warm." She writhed somewhat and held up a hand. "Come on, aren't you guys coming in?" Sakura blushed, Ino had good figures. But Sakura had to show she had better figures. She pulled her clothes off carefully, folding it neatly and setting it to the side, and also slid in the warm bath, careful not to stare at Ino.

            Hinata and Tenten did the same, blushing madly as they climbed in, sitting next to Sakura and Ino. In minutes they had started up a conversation comfortably, instantly leading the girl talk into the boys region. "Did you find anyone worthy at sand Hinata?" Sakura said nudging Hinata playfully. She blushed and sunk into the water shyly.

            "Well.... After all, Naruto doesn't real notice me.... I kinda like Kiba, but I'm sure he doesn't look at me that way. We are teammates anyways. A-and I guess it would somehow interfere with missions... It's just another aimless crush." Hinata confessed quietly, feelings being controlled, but she could still feel tears threatening to swell up in her eyes. It's true that Naruto never did notice her, but that was just because she was so quiet, and Naruto was loud.

            Ino wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder, careful not to touch or brush her awkwardly. Hinata smiled at her appreciatly and Ino gave her a warm smile. "I know how you feel, Hinata. Sakura and me were all over Sasuke but he never noticed us either. That's why we moved on, and I'm sure you'll get Kiba this time. just stop being so quiet all the time!" Ino giggled and Hinata felt better.

            "Thank you, Ino-chan."

            Sakura watched the happiness in Hinata's eyes and a flash of Rock Lee came into her mind. She shook her head and turned to watch Tenten who spoke out, "I also like a certain someone... Who only think's that I'm just a friend." A tint of pink brushed her face as she looked to the side. Sakura giggled and jumped on her screaming, "Tickle attack!" She attacked Tenten's naked sides with her fingers and Tenten squirmed madly, "Gyaaaa! My weakness!" she joked, trying to get Sakura back.

            Ino laughed, exclaiming loudly enough for Tenten to hear, "So the ice queen does have a weakness!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto both flew back and landed softly, both panting. Naruto brought an arm up to wipe his mouth and he breathed, "If we keep this up , this vacation won't make us fat and lazy."

Sasuke stood upright also wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I wasn't intending to become fat and lazy. How about we come here every morning to train?" Sasuke said, hoping that Naruto would say yes. To the butterflies bouncing around in Sasuke's stomach, Naruto nodded in agreement. "Good idea. We should be getting back for lunch about now.." 

            The blonde ran up to the dark haired ninja and they both trotted through the forest that lead to the training grounds, then slowed down to walk side by side, both were kind of tired from their spar. Naruto decided to start up friendly conversation. "I think I'm gonna like it here." Naruto declared, looking over to Sasuke, "We get to have a nice big ol' house and cool training grounds and I get to be with you-" Naruto paused suddenly, realizing what he had spilled. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. 'What the-'

            "I-I meant you're here to beat up. And plus, you're my best friend and it would be boring without you." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah right dunce. Only in your dreams will you ever beat me."

            "I'll beat you, bastard! You'll see! Then you will have to say how badly I beat you!" He yelled at Sasuke, which gave Sasuke a satisfied grin. He looked back to Naruto as they were walking, and he looked at him at the same time too, Sasuke caught that look on his face. 'He's so beautiful. With the light shining on him like that. I just want to let him know somehow that I'll always protect him. I just want to pull his warmth in deep within me, where it would be locked away forever.'

            He smacked his own poetic mind mentally, but the want for Naruto's attention ever lingered. He tore his own eyes away from Naruto's sky blue ones, to stop himself form saying something stupid. Those eyes always controlled Sasuke, and he looked at the ground shameful of his nonexistent control of emotions.

            "Sasuke?" Naruto said almost in a whisper, afraid that he had hurt Sasuke with his outburst. He tapped his shoulder lightly. Sasuke looked up, those eyes making him want to do something, anything.

So he broke out in a swift run, shouting behind him, "Catch me if you can, dunce."  Naruto's jaw dropped at the other boy's kindergarten actions, but the look of surprise turned into that of a look of pure joy as he jolted after Sasuke, dodging trees and such.

            As Sasuke swerved around gleefully, the end of the woods could be seen and the shine of straight sun gleamed on the surface of the pool that was in the back blinding Sasuke, which gave Naruto his chance as he leaped and grabbed onto Sasuke's ankle, making Sasuke let out a cry of surprise and falling to the ground ungracefully, face first.

            Naruto clutched his ankle and screeched, "I BEAT YOU!" He hugged Sasuke's ankle. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke felt the warmness of Naruto's upper body wrapped around his ankle and he fought to kick Naruto off, careful not to hurt him.

            He sighed and fought to stand up, dragging Naruto along the grass that lead to the house. "Can you get off yet?" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto happily shook his head.

            "Not until you say I beat you bad."

            Sasuke shuddered at the otherwise naughty comment, shaking his head. "You're gonna get grass stains." Sasuke continued to drag him until he was almost there, and Naruto grinned, suddenly shaking his ankle to the side, making Sasuke fall over, then pinned him to the ground. Shikamaru slid the door open. "I'm not even going to comment on how disturbingly wrong that looks. I won't even ask either." And with that, Shikamaru turned and went back inside. Sasuke snapped back to Naruto and yelled.

            "Fine! Damn it, you beat me! You beat me like a bitch!"

             Naruto laughed full heartily and stood up with satisfaction, extending a hand out to the other boy. Sasuke smiled, he couldn't help it, even though he was very good at hiding emotions. But then again, he never had liked anyone like Naruto, so he didn't know the feeling well enough to hide it. He took his hand, and was pulled to his feet, brushing himself off. 

            They both took off their shoes and entered the mansion shyly and everybody was laughing and talking. Naruto smiled because he loved the sound of people talking happily, for he hated awkward silences. He and Sasuke helped themselves to some food and sat with the others, listening to what they were talking about.

            "We should plan stuff to do!" Sakura happily suggested and the other girls nodded.

            "I know so many games we could try out! Like a sleepover that last all summer!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes shining. Shikamaru came over with a sandwich he had just made and he sat between Ino and Sakura. "Hello ladies." He said slyly, nudging Ino playfully.

            "Ladies? Where?" Naruto joked, looking around madly, which earned him evil glares from Sakura and Ino.

Choji, who was eating a bag of chips, leaned over to Shino. "We don't even have to do much, just nudge the girls a little and they'll do most of it in a snap." Shino nodded.

            "I already got Sasuke and Naruto's thing down."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naruto shifted in his sleep, moaning softly. It seemed to Sasuke that he was having a bad dream. Sasuke trained himself to wake at the smallest sounds, and he was more attentive to Naruto's needs anyway, but he was concerned. He also sat up, kicking off the sheets and placed his feet on the floor, standing up slowly.

            He looked over in Naruto's direction and he could see his bright blonde hair because the moonlight from the balcony gleamed on it gracefully. He hesitated, and then stood up, stumbling over to Naruto's bed, plopping by his side on the floor, facing Naruto.

            The boy's eyes were clenched shut tight, and sweat drops framed his face. Sasuke gently put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaned towards Naruto's ear and whispered,

            "Naruto, it's going to be alright, I'll be here to protect you."

            Sasuke knew that Naruto could sleep through a storm any day, so he felt comfortable saying that in front of him, somewhat feeling that he let his feelings out. Naruto's eyes softened in slumber and he smiled.

            "Sa...suke." Sasuke smiled and stood up, walking satisfied back to his bed, the groans of Naruto's bad dreams not waking him. But what the moonlight didn't show was Shino sitting up in bed, which could see the whole scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it was so short but hey!! next chappy is gonna be alot cooler! preview:

"What would you do if (blank) died?" Hinata asked and everyone leaned in to hear his reply, and he softly responded, "I would kill myself."

"I dare you to..."

give ya a hint! It's a game that Choji suggests to Ino and Sakura! oh yeah pairings are:

NaruSasu

NejiTen

InoShika

SakuLee

HinaKiba

and maybe just alittle of KakaIru

 please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Payback

 AN: I know the last chappy was kinda sucky but this one is what im real proud of!!!!! thanks to reviewers, hope i get more. LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE! um, haha this is actually kind of funny, i have two people sing in this fic, one song i made up and it sounds kind of corny, but hey, and the other is by dolly parson i.e most of you think whitney houston wrote it but hey, i hate country music, but it has its moments. I just got that song stuck in my head, asnd i needed to let that out. well the two people that sing, are the two you would not expect, but its my fic so you would expect it. unless you were expecting sakura and ino thats- okay ima gonna shut up now. oh yeah, people who are thinking naruto and sauske cant have a baby, well have sa little surprise coming!! ! and yes, there will be tons of juniors flying around.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but i do own some cheese, would you like some? ::offers cheese::

warning: nakedness, touching down south and uh naughty deeds.quite literally. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? ::wipes sweat of monitor:: I love you amcm.

--------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose early morning, waking Sasuke so that he could get Naruto and they would leave the house to train, passing the pool where two figures sat, talking somewhat quietly. But it wasn't the two you are probably thinking about.

            "People usually take it head on," Shikamaru said, extendeding an arm and pointing to nothing in particular, "thinking that the blows aren't critical and they might have a chance, but you have to dodge every part of the attacks or you'll never make it." He waved his arm around fake attacks, showing that his arm dodges very well.

            His other hand held a shiny red apple and he took a bite out of it, offering it to Ino, who had woken up early to take a walk outside, but instead found Shikamaru, wide and awake sitting on a pool chair thinking to himself. She had sat down to ask him why he wasn't asleep and they started a conversation.

            Ino took the apple from him, looking it over. "If you like tactics so much, why didn't you ever do good on the tests?" she rotated the core between her fingers then took a bite, and handed it back to him.

            "I dunno. I guess I didn't feel like it." He shrugged and took a bite, then handed the apple to her. She laughed as he chewed for a second. "Wow. You don't feel like it? With those brains?" She touched his forehead. "This is where your common sense is?" She flicked it lightly and then took a bite from his apple, then gave it back to him.

            He was dazed for a moment, then responded angrily, "Since when do you care?" He bit the apple a little too harshly and then shoved it towards her.

             She looked sad for a moment then said, "I always cared. You're my teammate." She looked down at the apple for a moment then gave it to him slowly, who took it gently. She stood up and walked around the pool to the other side towards the house. 

            He looked at the core then threw it behind him, standing up and shouting at her back, "Where are you going?" She stopped, sighed, and then turned to face him. "I was going to go get Sakura up so we could do something." He was looking along the lines of, "Go get another apple and talk with you some more" but dreams can't come true all the time. He wanted a reason to talk with her more, but then realized, 'yeah right she would want to talk with me some more. After all, I am only her teammate.'

            "Oh okay, see you later then." He sadly slumped back into the pool chair, his hands cradling his head with sorrow.

            "Yeah.." She awkwardly walked to the glass door, sliding it open as she heard one last heavy sigh from Shikamaru as she stepped inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------

            Tenten collected all the towels that the girls had used the night before, every night since they got there they had gone to the onsen to wash up, and every night they used at least eight towels. They decided to take turns carrying the towels to the laundry every morning, and it was Tenten's turn.

            She piled the towels on her arms and proceeded to stumble clumsily out of the room. She paused for a second out in the hall, then glanced around the big pile to see where she was going then tripped over her bunny slipper's ears, the buns that she put them in had come out. She let out a cry of distress as she fell over but before she could land on her face, a quick arm caught her around the waist, pulling her against the owner of the arm.

            She sighed thankfully and turned around to thank her savior. She gazed back into silver eyes. Neji smiled warmly at her, still holding her against his chest protectively.

            "What are you thinking with all those towels?" He said, humor playing in his voice. She blushed at being held against him like that and hesitantly pulled away. She sat on her heels picking up the towels again, and he bended over also to help pick up her towels, smiling somewhat to himself.

            "And what are you doing up so early?" Tenten asked accusingly, as if he had pushed her over.

            "Sasuke was yelling at Naruto to get up so that they could go train, and plus, almost everyone is up."

            They both heard fast footsteps and saw Ino turn the corner, running to the room that Tenten had come out of, screaming, "SAKURA!"

            They both shot questionable looks each other, then Neji shrugged and stood straight, standing straight with the towels in one hand and then offering the other to Tenten.

            She nodded and took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and they both started down the hall. It was quiet for a moment, Neji was wondering what to say. Strange because of his cold manner, she always started the conversations.

            "Uh, why did you guys need so many towels anyway?" Tenten and Neji stepped down the stairs carefully so that would not drop any towels. "Didn't you know? We go to the open-air onsen (outdoor bath, like in love hina) in the back every night." He shrugged. "We each get our own private bathrooms, so i use the shower there."

             She smiled warmly with a hint of tease. "Then my room has a better bond then yours!" She stuck out her tongue playfully.

            'Who cares about bonds...?' He decided not to tell her this though, he didn't want the friendly feeling between them to go away with her smile. "The onsen makes bonds?" He asked and she nodded. "We talk in there, and we get used to be naked around each other, so we are comfortable. Plus, everyone tells lots of secrets."

            The both stepped off the last step of the stairs, and Neji turned to her questionably. "Secrets?" She grinned again and winked at him. "I'll never tell." She took his pile of towels and walked away, and he followed, wanting to continue this conversation.

-------------------------------------------------

            Kiba slowly sat up, woken by Akamaru's constant barking. He mumbled and fell out of bed, wrapped up in the covers on the floor, struggling clumsily to loosen the hold the sheets had on him. He paused and looked around to see if anyone had seen this embarrassing moment.

            It looked like everyone had woken up, Choji, to go eat probably, Lee probably always woke up early, and Shikamaru? He shrugged, everyone had their moments. He finally untangled himself and got up to look in the mirror, slicking his hair back the best he could, and raising an eyebrow at the mirror. "Hey sexy."

            For some weird reason, he felt unbelievably sexy. He finally felt that he could get Hinata to like him, not Naruto, who didn't even look at her. 'I mean, she likes my dog, we'd be perfect.' He concluded.  He looked around the room again, to see if anyone was hiding in the shadows, watching and laughing, but by now they would have come out laughing at him.

The room was done like the others basically, only across the ceiling were the famous painting by Picasso, The Blue Nude. He wasn't really fond of this picture, because the woman looked like his mom, but still, not as freaky as the Mona Lisa.

The walls were covered with posters, of random things really, some of great shinobi's others of random things like a baby looking down his diaper and a girl baby next to it looking down her diaper, and a saying across it read, "What's yours?" 

Then there were 3 posters, pictures of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, but they were enlarged. They would keep a list of checks under the pictures of the girls they liked, keeping score of how many times they had scored with them. They had yet to score, but their chances grew greater. Kiba thought it was weird, Choji had the idea of keeping score, and he didn't have a girl he liked. They had a table too, and it had Shikamaru's game boards on it, and the pieces were in the same place as they were the night before.

Akamaru barked loudly at the door and scratched at it, wanting to get out. "What's that Lassie? Timmy's stuck in the well?" He joked and Akamaru gave him the best glare any dog could give. "I know, I know, I'll be there in a sec."

He walked to his dresser and pulled on some clothes, for he was only in his boxers, he decided to just pull on some pants then put on a shirt later, and did so, but then realized Hinata was down there probably, and he didn't want to send of that vibe, he wanted to look clean, so he put on a good shirt.

 And with a last look at the mirror he opened the door, let Akamaru out and started running through the halls, sliding around with his socks, struggling not to fall, with Akamaru at his heels. He came to the outer hall and jumped off the stairs and landed swiftly on the slick floor, then slipped swiftly on the newly waxed floor. He jumped up and smoothed his hair back and stepped into the kitchen like he was James Bond.

"Good morning, Kiba-kun!" Ino had woken Sakura and they were both making breakfast with Hinata shyly by their sides. "M-morning Kiba-kun!" She said, mimicking what Ino had said, only with more blush. He noticed this, and smiled tenderly.

"Good morning girls!" He happily said and they all turned back to making their foods. He walked up to Hinata and slung an arm around her shoulder casually, and rested his head on her shoulder to see what she was making. "What's that?" He asked and she blushed and smiled.

"Um, breakfast?" She answered sheepishly. She was flipping pancakes clumsily. "Remember these? we had them on the way to the sand. I learned how to make them." He nodded and she offered some to him, her hands shaking slightly, but he pretended he didn't notice. "Y-you can have the first try if you want..." She said quietly. He nodded happily and took one and put it on a plate and sat up on the counter.

Ino saw this and turned to Sakura to tell her what happened, but Lee had come in and was now pulling her into a conversation. Ino raised and eyebrow at the scene then looked form Hinata to Sakura, and thought, 'double gossip...?' 

She turned to see Tenten and Neji come in, who had come back from washing the towels, and they also were laughing and talking. Her eyes widened, 'GYAAA!! I'm the only one!' She looked around for something to distract her, but she was finished with making breakfast, and sighed and looked down sadly. She looked up to gaze out the window dramatically, and spotted the apple core that Shikamaru and her were eating together. It was laying in the grass, next to the pool chair which occupied-

Nobody.

Ino sighed again, 'he must really be mad at me for getting into his business. I should have kept my big mouth shut.'

Just then, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru slid the glass door that lead right into the kitchen, both Sasuke and Naruto drenched in sweat. Sasuke wiped his forehead with his arm then turned to Shikamaru and Naruto and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower." And he walked away, towards the main hall and Naruto reached out, and wanted to scream "NOOO!!" But he refrained from doing so, and looking around to see who was up.

Ino had gleefully ran towards Shikamaru, and Kiba was talking with Hinata, he seemed to be commenting her on her pancakes, Sakura and Lee were talking about embarrassing things that happened in their rooms, Neji and Tenten had gone to chat with Kiba and Hinata, now laughing at Kiba's disappointment. Naruto caught in the corner of his eye Choji and Shino grinning manically. Naruto spun around, knowing that something was up. He shook his head and sat at a seat at the table, wishing Sasuke was there so they could talk about something like everyone else, so he didn't have to be so quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------

The warm water played over Sasuke's body gently, and he closed his eyes as the sound of the water running filled his mind calming him with the rhythm of the water pounding against his back, and matting his hair down. It calmed him so much, he thought of Naruto so bad, if only he were there with him, careressing him like the water was now. He suddenly had the urge to sing. He now understood the meaning of singing in the shower. He shrugged, it happens to everyone, as he thought up a tune. He thought of Naruto. He thought of how he felt, and the confession spilled out of him like he had drunk all the water that came out of the shower head.

"You don't know them like I do,

 I know they don't see you like I see you

 All I see is that your beautiful

 And the way your eyes sparkle

 and all I wanna do is.."

He tried to think up something that rhymed, but shrugged it off and decided to just blabber the rest of the song:

"Sing in the shower

 I want us to be in harmony

 I really want you to want me

'cause in the shower thats where I sing

'cause thats where I know I'll be your everything

 if you really want me to I'll do anything

 I'll crown you... Sex king..."

Sasuke picked up the shampoo and washed his hair carefully singing even louder:

"I'll be your sex slave I'll be your friend

 I'll be your guardian until my end

 and ever on....

 is that so... wrong?"

He washed his hair out, turning back to being all moody again, because he realized that Naruto wouldn't turn gay, he was just too clueless.

"You don't even look at me that way

 you wouldn't know that I'm really gay

 but it's not because of your body...

 I just want your...soul.."

He finished what first started out funny and happy into sad and depressed, just like Uchiha always was, but yet, it was simple truth to Sasuke. He took the wash clothed and scrubbed himself angrily, as if he could scrub off his feelings for Naruto. but then he started turning pink so he started humming the happy tune that he sang to in the beginning of the song, and turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, well after lunch and a little before dinner, Sasuke had chosen to avoid Naruto, talking with Lee as Lee explained," hard work". They were all in the backyard, for the baby morning had grown into a beautiful well aged day, and the pool shone brightly. Everyone was there, except for Sakura and Ino, who were making dinner and watching them all form the window and talking with their mouths full of giggles.

Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed in thought and he sat crossed-legged, with his arms crossed as well. Shikamrau watched him, laid back as usual. "Will you make a move already...?" They were playing Go and Naruto growled. "I'm thinking I'm thinking." Shikamaru fake gasped and held his hand to his mouth sarcastically. "What is the world coming to?" Neji, who sat beside Shikamaru snorted silently.

"Shut up."

Shikamaru smirked. "You're going to lose anyway, why bother?"

"Well it's no fun if I just give up and accept my fate like Neji does!" He accused pointing a finger at Neji, as if it was his fault he was losing. "True, true." Shikamaru agreed and nodded.

"So my predictions are a little off sometimes, nobodies perfect."

Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were all sitting in a circle, letting Akamaru run around in the middle as Tenten and Hinata petted him.

"You think this place is weird, right Shino? I mean, why would they give us a vacation now?" He said to Shino, leaning towards him slightly. Shino shrugged and acted out perfectly, "I dunno. Maybe all of the jounin ninjas go through this as a gift for all the hard work. I mean, we gotta get something in the end for losing legs, so to speak." He said, gesturing a head towards Lee. Kiba nodded. "Yeah..."

Choji ran up to them and sat down between the two boys. "I can't find my chips!" He yelled in a panic. "Shino, come to the kitchen with me to get another bag!" He clumsily winked at him and Kiba narrowed his eyes. They both stood up and walked towards the glass door, and Kiba raised an eyebrow. 'Wonder what that was all about.. Besides the chips.'

------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Ino-chan!" Choji exclaimed jumping behind her. "What're you making? Something good?" he peered over her shoulder as his eyes widened.

"It's just yakiniku." She smiled at him and he cheered, "YEAH!!" Shino nudged him and he shut up.

"Oh. uh, girls, how about we have a sleepover in the living room?" Choji suggested, nudging Ino. "A sleepover in the living room?! That's perfect!" Ino turned to Sakura with pure joy written all over her face." We can play some games too. Like truth or dare."

"TRUTH OR DARE?! That's perfect too!" Sakura screeched and Ino and her jumped up and down happily, as if they had thought up the master plan themselves.

Choji grinned evilly and laughed, "Mwahahah!" Shino raised an eyebrow and Choji shrugged. "Seemed to fit in with our roles in this whole thing." And they both shook their heads and went outside to call everyone for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------

"Crazy girls. why did they tell us to get our blankets and meet them in the living room by 9:30? Are we gonna hide in the blankets as they use pickles to get revenge-"

"I think we're gonna sleep down there. That's what blankets are for, remember?"

"Well, I was gonna say that after my first theory." Naruto threw the blanket over his shoulder and walked up to Sasuke. "Why? We can sleep perfectly in here." Sasuke finished folding his blanket and carried it in his arms like a baby. "I dunno. Maybe we're gonna bond or something."

He shrugged and looked up at Naruto, who's eyes were full of worry. "It's okay you little baby, nothing bads gonna happen. And if it does, I'll protect you." Sasuke admitted, because he knew that Neji came up and interrupted Naruto before he could say anything. "Let's go."

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino all came out of there room, as Kiba's room approached them and they all bended in into one big crowd. They all walked calmly down the stairs, to meet the four girls at the bottom, all in their pajamas, waiting.

"Hello boys! Follow me." Ino said and walked away towards the living room, the other kunochi giggling like little school girls and following. The men looked at each other for comfort and Naruto hid behind Sasuke as they all went into the living room.

Four couches were all in a circle, and the girls took seats on one of the couches, and the other boys also took seats, sitting by their closest friends, Kiba near Shino, Shikamaru near Choji, Naruto clinging by Sasuke and Neji and Lee all took seats and the four girls all sat on one couch together, everybody got comfortable.

"Okay, now do we sleep or something?" Shikamaru said, also as oblivious as the rest of the men, save Shino and Choji.

"Of course not, it's only around 9:30." All the men gulped, this was going to be a long night.

"We are gonna play truth or dare." Sakura smirked devilishly.

"Agreed?" Ino asked. Before anyone could object Ino exclaimed, "Good! I'll go first." Everyone looked around like scared dogs, most of them haven't even played this before."Sakura-chan!" Ino said and everyone sighed with relief, but still was tense. Sakura nodded. "Truth, dare double-dare?" Ino asked.

"What's double-dare?" Sakura replied. "Double-dare is when you can pick out of two choices!" Ino explained and Sakura nodded. "I'll do that." She decided.

"Okay!" Ino giggled as the idea came into her head. Sakura let out a nervous giggle, and nodded to hear Ino's idea, "either choose: take off your bra and stay half naked like that for the rest of the night," Sakura's eye's widened and she shook her head, "Or, two minute make out with  Lee in the closet. Lee will tell me if you did or did not."

Choji and Shino glanced at each other quickly, then Choji snapped back to watch Sakura.

'Do it for Konoha!'

Lee crossed his fingers behind his back and clenched his eyes shut. "Make out with Lee." She chose, and Lee opened his eyes and his look changed from hopeful, to suddenly very happy. Like that wasn't unusual.

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed gleefully as Sakura stood up and offered a hand to Lee. His eyes shone as he took her hand, and instead of going to a closet, they went to the bathroom that was on the side of the middle hall. He opened the door and she walked in, then he followed her and shut the door behind them.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll tell Ino that you did." She shook her head at the thought of backing out of a dare that Sakura knew that Ino would do in a second. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him down on the toilet seat, then pressed her lips against his somewhat roughly.

His eye's widened as he felt her warm thighs on either side of his thighs, she had sat on his lap! She held him close with her arms around his shoulder's and her tongue fought desperately, tracing the bottom of his lip so he would know to let her in.

 He let his eyes drift shut, even if she was only doing this because it was a dare, he slowly opened his mouth to let her tongue explore his, because he knew he might never get a chance like this again. He wanted to cry out, pull her against him forever so that the moment could stay like this forever, but he instead wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back, pushing his tongue against hers, but gently pressing his lips against hers.

He wanted to moan, but he knew that Sakura would think of him as weird. After all, it was only her tongue. Plus her pushing up against him likes that, the warmth of her body seeping through his clothes, as if they were both naked. He wanted to cry too, because he knew she didn't mean it. Instead of doing either, he focused on her.

The door opened suddenly and Ino stood there. "Uh, just checking." And she shut the door quickly, and footsteps could be heard running away as Lee pulled away.

"See she saw us! She has proof!" He exclaimed, pointing at the door where Ino had stood. "Why are you so eager to get away from me? Don't you want to kiss me?" She spoke the first part, but the second part was a half whisper with realization. Maybe after all these years, Lee had gotten over her.

"You don't even understand how much I want it's just... I know that it is fake, only because it is a dare, and it hurts me, I can't pretend anymore." He spilled. She realized that he didn't want to use her like that.

"I could have chose going half naked if I didn't want to do this, it would be a lot easier and less awkward." His eyes shone with pure happiness. "So, you like me?" she smiled and touched the side of his face tenderly. "I know that you like me, which makes me think that I can do whatever I want and you will be there to catch me if I fall, and I care about you deeply, so I guess I like you." She giggled the last part, and he opened his mouth to scream, "victory Gai-sensei!" But she caught his open mouth in a sincere kiss.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Sakura stood up, letting Lee stand up too. She opened the door and Ino was there, grinning devilishly. "Hey, did you two have fun?" They both blushed then returned to the living room, and Lee admitted to her making out with him and everyone clapped somewhat and he did his victory dance until Neji pulled him down.

Sakura watched Neji calm him, then thought, 'this is it! This is my chance to help Tenten out!'

"Neji, truth, dare, or double-dare?" Neji didn't want to do anything stupid, so he picked, "truth." Sakura sighed, then brightened, for there was still hope! "Okay, would you lose your virginity to Tenten?" She asked slyly, and both Tenten and Neji blushed. "How would you know if I'm still a virgin?"

"Shut up and answer the question!" Ino said, killing any suspense that might come to kill her.

"I..Would.."

"GYAA!!!" Ino and Sakura cheered and Hinata smiled and tugged slightly at Tenten's sleeve, and Tenten blushed like crazy. Everyone else's mouths dropped and Naruto stifled a giggle. Neji glared at him, daring him to laugh. Even though Naruto kicked his butt once, that glare meant certain death, and even Naruto accepted that, hiding behind Sasuke.

"my turn." Neji devilishly said, and the girls calmed down."Naruto-kun. Truth, dare or double-dare?" Naruto wasn't listening when Ino explained double-dares, so he chose, "Dare!" It didn't take Neji long to think up a good dare, he usually linked them with things that people liked, so that they would do it with a better performance. Seriously, I think everyone here what Naruto's favorite thing is.

"I dare you, you go to the nearest neighbor, and ask for ramen," Naruto grinned, but Neji finished with, "Stark naked." Naruto sat with his arms crossed, but didn't think this one out for long, for he loved ramen, and didn't know that they had tons of it in the cupboard in the kitchen. So he stood up in the middle of the circle and nodded. Sasuke looked up at him questionably, and Naruto said to him, "If I don't get out of this alive, then tell Neji's mom that I had fun last night!" And with that he ran away, out the door, ripping off all his clothes before Neji could kill him, waving at him, and then jumping over the gate and running down the block.

He spotted a house that was across from theirs, but about a half of a mile down he road, and it was a little smaller than their house, but then again, they lived in the Tasuka estate, so that was that. He sped up then slowed to a trot and stopped at the house, and panted for a bit. It was cold out! He held his sides as he looked up at the windows by the looks of it, the residents were still up, and he breathed out, knocking on the door.

He waited for about 3 minutes, then an old man opened the door slightly, saying, "I have diabetes, I don't want any of your damn cookies." He growled, not realizing that the person in front of him was in fact a 17 year-old young man, or that he was naked. "I'm not selling any cookies, you old fart. Do you have any ramen? I live in the Tasuka estate." The old man looked him over, still not seeing that he was naked. "Please?" He pleaded. The old man nodded and walked back in his house.

 Just then Neji and Kiba appeared behind him, Kiba holding Naruto's clothes. "It's kinda cold out here, isn't it Naruto?" He joked, and Naruto snatched the clothes from him with a glare. The man came back out with Ramen and Naruto took it from him, and the three of  them ran away, Naruto looking behind him, "Thanks old man!!"

"I'm not old!" And they all disappeared back into their own house.

 'I'm going to get Kiba back for that stupid remark outside. Hehehe..'  They all returned to their seats, and Naruto yelled out gleefully, "MY TURN!" He glanced over to Kiba with an evil smirk. On his face. "Kiba! What do you wanna do?"

"Double-dare." Kiba answered, knowing that Naruto forgot what it meant. "Give him a choice Naruto." Sasuke reminded him. "I knew that!  Okay, either, tongue your dog, or strip and stay naked for the rest of the night."  Naruto happily said, as if he made the best  choices in the world, which wasn't exactly what Kiba thought.

 Kiba looked down and breathed in, standing up and wavered as he stood in the middle of the circle, slipping off his socks, then taking off his shirt, throwing them to the side. His back faced the 4th couch and his front faced the sides of the 3 couches, and he removed all of his clothes, not shy at all, and the girls blushed, especially Hinata.

He finished and took a couch pillow, putting it over his groin as he sat down on the 4th couch alone. He was going to get Naruto back for that. but Naruto was already dared. He glanced over at Sasuke. 'Yes, I can make Sasuke punch him in the family jewels. Yes.. Wait no! Something worse than that.'

"Sasuke, truth, dare-"

"Dare." Sasuke said immediately, he didn't want to play around with stupid choices. He was sure he would do anything except for probably kill Naruto, which Kiba would probably want him to do.

"French Naruto, in front of us all." Kiba said, smirks and all.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was blushing madly all of the sudden, clearly, the feeling was shyness. Sasuke wasn't going to act like he was disgusted, even if he wanted to he couldn't, he was more surprised that Kiba thought of that as a punishment.  Kiba couldn't have picked a better fate for the young avenger. Sasuke stood up and stood in the middle of the circle, which meant he would kiss Naruto. Naruto also stood, it was his fault Sasuke had to do the dare anyway.

"Hey, you guys gotta hold each other, and do it for 20 seconds." They both hesitated, then awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other. "3...2...1, go." Kiba said and Sasuke gently pressed his lips against Naruto's soft lips, his eyes shut tight. The butterflies that Sasuke had thought died long ago suddenly jumped out of their graves and danced merrily in Sasuke's chest, pounding at the sides, they seemed to be making lots of babies, because the pounding kept getting harder and harder, and that wasn't the only thing that got harder.

He mentally took a deep breath and then pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, glad that Kiba gave him a time limit, or he would have to play it off like he only did it for 5 seconds. Surprisingly, Naruto let Sasuke caress his mouth softly, and Sasuke could have sworn that he felt naruto pull him in closer.

Sasuke tried memorizing everything about Naruto in that short time, the taste of Naruto's tongue, the feel of it, the smell of his embrace. He smelled really good, and Sasuke knew that if he wasn't currently making out with him then he would probably be falling asleep, the whole aroma somewhat lulled him.

They moved their mouths against each other's, and everyone's jaws dropped. "20! Hahahah!!!" Kiba said merrily, not realizing that Sasuke was enjoying it, and Naruto had blushed somewhat, confused of his feelings.

 They both pulled away, and met each other's flustered gaze for a split second, then they looked away. "Sorry." Naruto whispered and they both sat down on the couches. "That's my line." Sasuke replied quietly as everyone started whispering to each other.

"No, it's my fault, you weren't supposed to be in Kiba's revenge." Naruto argued.

"Well, we didn't mean the kiss did we? It was a dare after all, it doesn't matter." Sasuke lied half-heartily, looking away from Naruto's hurt expression.

"Naruto, will you stop seducing Sasuke so he can pick someone?" Kiba growled

"I WAS NOT-"

"Hinata, same question." Hinata looked up, Sasuke picked her? She could imagine doing something daring, like the rest of their dares, or she could reveal a secret. She didn't want to reveal anything she didn't want to though, even though she seemed quiet she did have her secrets. "D-dare." she whispered.

"Yeah Hinata! Stepping it up!" Tenten nudged her and cheered. All the boys mouths dropped except for Naruto, who said, "what did she say? I didn't hear her." Sasuke shook his head then looked at her. "You sure?" He said somewhat calming, as if he were the nice doctor who was about to smack your knee with one of those hammers, and accidentally hit your shin.

She nodded, feeling braver, she felt she could do anything he had thrown at her. Sasuke smirked. He needed to help Kiba out because he gave Sasuke a reason to kiss Naruto. "Grab a hold of that little bugger," he pointed down at the cushion and Kiba yelled out, "Don't say 'little'  and 'bugger' in the same sentence when your talking about my unit!"

 Sasuke shook his head. "20 seconds." He mimicked Kiba.

Hinata blushed and hesitated to get up to sit in the middle of the circle, Ino got up and collected Hinata in her arms and sat her in the middle of the circle, and Hinata was still blushing.

"Come on, I know you have it in you. You can do anything, just change."  Ino whispered this in Hinata's ear, and Hinata straightened out. Sure she had changed before, changed her lazy fighting ways, into almost beating Neji. This was just going to be another change. Hinata nodded, and Kiba got up and sat next to her.

She gulped, and her hand shaking made it towards his thigh. He was still holding the cushion tightly, but he let it loose and picked it up lightly, enough so that she could slip her hand in there.

"3...2...1 go."

Hinata clenched her eyes shut and held on to his (::Insert creative word for 'dick' here::) gently, and the feel of her warm touch made Kiba sigh out loud, but he didn't care if anyone heard, it was natural reflex. 'Thank you Sasuke! You're not a cold heartless bastard after all!'

With each passing second, he grew bigger and bigger, and by the time Sasuke had counted to ten, she decided to back out, but then she decided that she couldn't let Ino down and she kept holding tightly, which resulted in slight jerk, which resulted in making him gasp silently. She also gasped.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She whispered, worried that he would blow up in her face.

"Not even close." He writhed under her touch, wanting it to happen again.

"20, you can pull away now Hinata." She drew her hand away slowly, and they both looked up at each other, and she could have sworn she saw desire flash across his eyes, but he blinked and it was gone. She stared at him for a moment, in disbelief.

"What is it Hinata?"

'Could he actually.. Want me?' She thought to herself. He raised an eyebrow as she just gazed off into the distance, and turned away as Choji yelled, "Oi, Hinata, it's your turn!" She snapped back to reality and nodded. She didn't want to seem like she wanted to start up another revenge thing, she could probably make someone else do something to Sasuke, but then again, she wasn't like that, so she chose, "Shikamaru-kun? Truth, dare, double-dare?"

Shikamaru thought this one out. It was too troublesome to do a dare so he chose, "Truth please." As if he were ordering coffee at a shop. She looked around and spotted Ino, who mouthed to her, "Please!" Hinata nodded, Ino had gotten her through to Kiba, now it was her turn to pay Ino back.

"Shikamaru."

"Hinata."

He sighed and she gulped, she couldn't mess this one up.

"What would you do, if Ino died?" Everyone shot questioning looks around at each other, then leaned in to hear Shikamaru's quiet, but straight reply,

"I would kill myself." He said, his mood changing from lazy and casual to suddenly serious and thoughtful. "O-oh." Hinata whispered awkwardly. There was a silence where Shikamaru was gazing into Ino's bright blue eyes, and the emotion between stirred with warning.

"Ino." He whispered again, everyone had held their breaths to hear their quiet conversation.

"Yes?" She said hopefully, sitting up on her heels.

"Truth dare, double-dare?" He asked too, but his hope was hidden.

"Dare."

Everyone turned blue from holding their breaths.

"Please kiss me." He said quietly, and before any of the other girls could cheer out the distance between them disappeared and she pressed her lips against his and pushed him lightly against the couch, she could feel tears form in her eyes. 'He does really want me!'

The tears of happiness spilled over her cheek and he slowly brought up a hand and used his thumb to wipe it away. She grinned against his lips and thankfully sucked on his lower lip and he opened his eyes, slightly surprised at the playful gesture. He laughed as she pulled away, and she also giggled a bit and she got up and wiped her eyes and walked back to her seat proudly.

Once everyone collected the bottom of their jaws, Ino cleared her throat. "Oh, Tenten!" She sung and Tenten nodded.

"Double-dare!" She answered before Ino could ask.

'Since I really didn't do the job last time... Here I do go.'

"Choose! Strip and stay naked like Kiba, or give Neji a lap dance." Neji's pants tightened at her words, this was a win-win situation. Unless she gives him a lap dance and tells everyone about his happy friend. She blushed deeply, but decided that one boy was better than all of them.

"Lap dance." All the girls cheered and Neji let out a deep sigh.

"I'll go get the tape." Ino said devilishly and ran off while Tenten groaned in horror. "Tape?" Neji asked thinking of duct tape. Ooo, kinky.

"Yeah, Beanie man and Ms.Thing tape." Sakura explained. "Tenten dances to it every night to relax her joints." She finished and Neji still was curious. "Not every night!"

"Well admit it, you're good at it."

"Fine whatever." A few awkward minutes later, Ino ran back with a small tape player and the tape in her hands. "It's okay Tenten, I mean, look at what I did." Hinata said, smiling innocently. Tenten smirked at her. "You're not that innocent."

Ino put the tape in and Tenten got up to sit in Neji's lap. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You have to sit on his lap for the rest of the night." Ino waved her hand like it was nothing. Tenten's jaw dropped and Neji blushed. How was he going to keep it down?

Tenten shrugged it off and breathed, sitting down on Neji's lap facing him. "Wait, no, do it on a chair, you do it better that way." Sakura suggested and she got up to go get the chair in the dining room. Neji picked Tenten up carefully, then when Sakura came back with the chair, he sat on it, with her not as blushing as much as before but still blushing.

"3...2...1 go." And Ino started the tape, which seemed to start out with the song 'Dude' and Tenten started moving like a snake, as if she had no bones in her body, writhing. While her upper body was rolling, her hips were pressed tightly against his, and he knew that she could feel his still swelling boner, because her groin was grinding against that too.

"I wanna dude with the wickedest slam,

I wanna 1,2,3 holla man"

She seemed to know how to move to the beat perfectly, holding on to his shoulders tightly so that she wouldn't fall off because of the movements she was making. She kept grinding her hips against his gently moving backwards and then forwards in time with the beat, and she leaned to breathe in his ear, "Do you like it?"

Her hot breath played against skin and Neji unknowingly nodded quickly. She flipped her leg over his head and spun around, back facing him and now facing the audience. She took his hands and guided them to her hips and she started rolling again, this time with her butt grinding in his groin, and she bended over then picked it up slow.

She held his hands on her his hands on her sides like she needed to. He would keep her steady for a million years. He watched her slender backside, hypnotized as if her butt were playing the flute and he was some cobra. If only, if only her hips weren't the only thing that needed balance.

'Do you like it? She had to whisper it in my ear like that.' He mimicked her in his head as the song ended. But alas, there is hope for our young hero! She had to sit on his lap for the rest of the night, he had to get her back for teasing him like that before.

He picked her up again, and sat back on the comfy couch, with her not fighting on his welcoming lap. Ino stopped the tape. Everyone's jaws were already dropped, even the girls who knew that she could dance like that.

"Okay! It's my turn! How about you Lee?" Lee closed his mouth and nodded.

"Truth, dare , double-dare?"

"Dare!" He cried standing up. "Okay, I dare you to..." Lee gulped and awaited his fate. She got up for a second and Neji looked up at her. "I'll be right back." She ran to the kitchen, got 3 glasses that were identical, and went into the bathroom, she came back out with the glasses on a tray, and they all had tags on them. She showed the glasses to Lee.

"These are mystery cups! But it's not really a mystery if you can see.." She took off her leaf head band and tied it over Lee's eyes. "The glasses hold, spit, tap water, and toilet water. Once you touch a glass, you must drink it." She put the cups in random order in front of him. He quickly reached for the toilet water glass, and started drinking it. A disgusted groan filled the room as he downed the rest.

"Ahh refreshing!" He said setting the toilet glass down. "Please don't tell me what I drank!" Sakura backed away from him a little bit, afraid of having to kiss him again. Tenten took away the glasses and then resumed to her position on Neji's lap.  He happily held her around the waist and waited for Lee to pick.

"Shino! Truth, dare, double dare!" Shino looked over to Choji and shrugged. "Double-dare."

"Okay choose! Strip naked, or go to a house and sing a song beneath the window!" Shino didn't want anyone to see his bug holes so he got up and walked towards the door, Kiba got two cushions for his front and his butt, Neji carried Tenten, and everyone else followed to see the sonnet Shino would serenade someone in.

He disappeared in a big poof! And everyone else did too, to the nearest house save the old man's. Lee and everyone appeared behind him, and they all sat in the bushes as Shino approached the window, which the lights were on too, he just hoped it was a girl. He cleared his throat, remembering a song he had heard before.

"If...I should stay.." He started improvising, "I would only be in your way,"

"So I'll go, but I know, I will think of you every step of the way"

He held out his hands towards the windows as a girl around his age came to the window and he sung with his eyes shut tight, "And I will always love you I will always love you."

He sung out louder, not realized that the girl was now watching with interest, "Bittersweet, memories, that is all I am taking with me, so goodbye, please don't cry we both know I'm not what you need,"

he yelled, "And I will always love you I will always love you you" He turned in  circle "I hope life treat s you kind and I hope you have all you dreamed of, and I wish you joy! And happiness, but above all this I wish you, love"

"AND IIIIIIIII!! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!!!!! IIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! IIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! II WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU-" he suddenly opened his eyes to see the girl now crying with happiness. She started clapping, sobbing madly.

"Uh, thank you." Shino bowed then walked away calmly.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: ahaha i love that last bit. meh, i dont feel like doing a choji dare now, and my mom just got out of the shower and she s gonna yell at me to get off. My stupid twin is an idiot, and if she reads this, Gwen is madgwen is mad.

okieday, a little preview!

"Tell  me , seriously, how did it feel?"

give ya a hint, its boy on boy.

i dont have anything better, all i know is whats gonna happen in the next one.


	4. Bonding Time

AN: the name of this chapter was supposed to be the name of the chapter payback, but then i made a new file and named that payback and typed the 3rd in this, so i used the old version of it for the 4th chapter. i bet not many people read this fic TT i wish i was a better writer for you guys!!! please please please please please review and tell me if this is good!!!! i dunno if i should keep this fic going!!! i kno its taking a while for naruto to realize stuff for sasuke, but theres a little fluff of them in the beginning and end of this chapter. ::sobs:: I'M NOT LIKED ANYMORE!! ::sniff sniff: read? please?

Samara: It's okay kathy, I love your fics!! ::Pats her on back::

Sinead: Yeah, even if you do talk alot!! And then me and Samara stop listening to you and look out the window boredly!

Katharine: Thanks guys I love you!! ::hugs Sammy-chan and Shenay-nay:: I WILL CONTINUE THIS FIC!! FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE IT, AND ME! ::pose:: Please feel free to IM me! kathlc2000aol.com!!

::Samara and Sinead die from suffercation::

Katharine: whoops..

Disclaimer: ::sobs:: i dont own Naruto... GYAAA I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ::runs off::

 warning:  swearing? i guess? ::edits it and puts more swearing in it::

------------------------------------------------

It was real late, around midnight when everyone decided to go to bed, their naughty deeds done. The girls snuggled with the boys, and Choji and Shino slept soundly on one couch, everyone was wrapped safely in their blankets. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting up on the couch, trying to fall asleep sitting up, but still, wide awake, with Naruto not trying so hard to fall asleep, whispering excitely to the other tired shinobi.

"Did you see what Hinata did? I was so expecting her to refuse it and have to do something else much worse. Shes always so shy!" Sasuke nodded sleepily.

"Or Shikamaru and Ino?" Naruto jerked his head towards Shikamaru and Ino, who were sharing a couch with Neji and Tenten, Tenten who was still on his lap, only they were crunched up sleeping in a ball together.

"Or us." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Yeah that was real-" Naruto looked away from the other sleeping ninja and cocked his head sideways to look at Sasuke. "That was my bad." He whispered, truly sorry for somewhat taking advantage of Sasuke. Sasuke was sorry for taking advantage of Naruto too, but he knew he'd never show it.

"It doesn't matter, it was just a stupied little kiss."

'Just a stupied little kiss? I must be out of my mind! I turned his tounge out like it was a tootsie pop!' Sasuke's head screamed at his deceiveing mouth.

"I dunno. That was my first french kiss. Then again, I had my first normal kiss with you too." Naruto remembered the incident at the explanitory meeting. He turned back to look at the ceiling. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean you felt something when I kissed you?" Naruto turned his quiet whisper into a loud voice, as he whipped around to look at Sasuke.

"NO! Of course not! You're a boy!"

"Shh!" Sasuke pointed at the other snoring shinobi.

"Oops." Naruto whispered, tucking back into his blankets.

"Yeah." Sasuke whispered, shifting uncomfortably. "I wanna lay this way." He pointed to the left to the right, hoping that Naruto would swallow his pride and do it.

"Too bad!" Naruto snapped in a hushed whisper, and Sasuke looked at his own blanket as if it slapped him. He scowled and crossed his arms.

There was an awkward silence when they both looked around at the room dazedly. They caught eachothers gazes once in a while then both looked away in a fluster. Sasuke finally whispered to Naruto.

"What did you feel?"

Naruto looked away to hide his blush. "It was just a dare. And, your'e my best friend." Naruto whispered. Sasuke also looked away to hide his look of disapointment. 'How do I get him out of my head? Out of my eyes? Out of my being? I try so hard to wash these stupied feelings that show my weakness, but I can't. Damn emotion! Damn emotion to hell!'

But this emotion was too strong, if he felt it all the time, why didn't Naruto? Maybe he did and he was just playing it off like he was his best friend. Or maybe he just didn't look at him like that.

"Wh-what did you feel?" Naruto asked, afraid that Sasuke was going to blow up in his face and kick his ass. Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, he knew he wasn't going to just go out and say love. He then realized that Naruto wouldn't just go out and say that he had a crush on his rival. Sasuke himself knew that he wouldn't go out and say it either, he was just afraid of rejection, point blank.

"I feel that we are mature enough to not gag over it and say we want to kill eachother, we are seventeen, right?" Naruto nodded. "And we both took consequences, you, making Kiba going naked so that he would get back at you, and me, taking the choice of dare." Sasuke lied. He wasn't mature at all, we would take the dare seriously and want Naruto more, if he wasn't so afraid of rejection.

"Yeah that's what I feel." Naruto agreed. "But if we're old enough not to act like twelve year olds, then why did we play that stupied game?" Naruto pointed out, actually sounding debatable for once.

"Yeah... What suddenly-" Sasuke started out but then he remembered sudden movements, the feeling that one of the residents were watching him.

"It was all set up Naruto. Someone made it so that Ino and Sakura would all of the sudden want to play a stupied game like that, and someone made it so we would try to help out other peoples love mixups." Naruto sat up all the way and looked Sasuke seriously in the eyes.

"YEAH! Now that I think about it, everyone's turn had to do with love! Except for-" They both slowly turned their heads, with eyes widened towards Shino. "I always knew that bug dude was up to no good."

'That's why all of the sudden it's so hard to keep away from Naruto1 All in this stupied hellhole!' Sasuke groaned out loud and let his head fall backwards.

"But that's impossible, he didn't even say much for truth or dare. The thought of Shino trying to hook everyone up is weird, and plus he didn't even start the payback stuff." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke nodded. "True, true. But let's keep an eye out for anything weird. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sasuke didn't want to sleep sitting up, so he pulled up his feet and turned so that he could lay horizontly. "You can sleep by my feet, dunce." Sasuke smirked and Naruto growled.

"No way."

"Then sleep on the floor."

The cup of spit that Tenten had brought in for Lee's dare had spilled all over the floor. "Shit..." He hesitantly moved over towards Sasuke and lay next to him, facing away from Sasuke.

In less than a half an hour Naruto was already sleeping soundly, his slow quiet breathing hypotizing Sasuke, making it so hard for him to fall asleep, the smell of Naruto's hair drifted back to flood Sasuke's sense of smell.  The warmth of Naruto's body was so strong, that Sasuke could feel it generate through his blanket and all over his body, surrounding him.

His eyes were wide open, because he feared that if he tried to relax, then he would wrap his arms around Naruto and sleep soundly that way, and then he would have to explain that in the morning. Naruto pushed his backside into Sasuke's groin in his deep slumber and Sasuke violently turned on his other side so that Naruto wouldn't wake from his massive boner.

His eye twitched as he heard Naruto mumble in his sleep, "No, not the ramen, anything but the ramen..." He also turned in his sleep and inched towards Sasuke and Sasuke turned back to see what he was doing and was faced with a sleeping dunce grinning outcast.

Their faces were inches apart as Naruto inched closer and Sasuke could do nothing but shut his eyes tight, and tried to make himself fall asleep. 'One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep-'  His thoughts were interupted as he felt soft lips brush over his cheek and his eyes flashed open as a shiver shot up his spine.

"Please... Don't leave me alone... I don't want to be alone anymore... I need you.." Sasuke suddenly felt very tired at Naruto's whisper.

"I'll never leave you alone, you're way too deep in." Sasuke whispered back trying to calm him like he always does, his eyes drifting shut. Naruto smiled gracefully and answered, "They... Won't hurt me anymore?"

"No." Sasuke said, feeling bliss of slumber embracing him, just before he fell asleep he heard,

"I love..." And he heard no more.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up dazed, on the couch with Ino snuggled up to his chest, he looked around and everyone was there except for Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed to have left for their daily morning spar. He would have to go get them later. But now, he had to deal with sleeping beauty.

"Ino, wake up." She stirred and her eyes fluttered open slowly because he eyelids were heavy with slumber. He smiled at her then turned to his side to see Sakura and Lee cuddling together.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday."

 Sakura yawned and sat up, shaking lee slightly and he shot up, looking around with an arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She giggled and jumped off the couch to go to the kitchen. He got up and accidently stood in Tenten's dried spit. He gagged and ran over to Tenten, who was sleeping soundly underneath Neji, who was sprawled somewhat over her.

He shook her and she opened her eyes sleepily, then pushed Neji off her and stood up to go get a rag, and Lee followed. Neji woke up and blushed then went upstairs to take a shower and Shino followed too.

Kiba woke up with the blanket over his nakedness, Hinata was curled up near him and was smiling happily, it seemed she was having a good dream, so he didn't wake her and instead got up and ran up stairs, to go get some clothes.  Everyone else leaked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Everyone talked about what they did and asked eachother questions and answered them, blushing. Kiba got back and blushed again, everyone remembered Hinata holding on to him shyly. He growled at anyone who dared to make fun of him and Sakura yelled,

"We have so got to do that agin!!" She laughed with Ino as Kiba yelled back,

"No way!" He waved his arms around madly and everyone laughed.

"Admit it, you loved it when the blushing beauty held on to your stick!" Shikamaru pointed out and nudged Kiba. He stuck his nose up into the air air and grumbled. "Hmph." He did admit, he had scored, he had scored big time. He was just too proud to show it.

Shikamaru laughed again and Kiba snapped back, "You didn't seem to hate confessing your hidden crush for Ino! And you made her kiss you too." Shikamaru shrugged at Kiba's outburst, whitch made Kiba even madder.

"A truth is a truth, a dare is a dare." He slyly said, then he turned and winked at Ino, and she blushed and took Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. She passed Neji and Shino who had gotten back from their showers.

"What was that all about?"  Neji asked Shikamaru and he grinned and shrugged, "Hey, what can I say, I'm the greatest. I'm going to go upstairs and play some go or something then go get Naruto and Sasuke."

And with that he walked past all the poeple and out into the hall.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked again turning towards Choji who was standing next to Shikamaru when this all happened. "I think Ino and Shikamaru like eachother, and I know Kiba likes Hinata." He said with his mouth full.

"No duh, everyone was all over everyone." Neji answered.

'Hypocrite. You were all over Tenten.' His mind said to him, and he agreed, not denying that he had enjoyed her dancing, and her on his lap, and him feeling like she liked him. he pondered why he had never looked at her as a possible girlfriend until when he first approached the huge estate.

He looked around as Tenten and Lee came back from cleaning up their mess, both walking towards the sink and washing their hands. Neji whistled lowly, and Lee snapped from washing his hands to see Neji, thinking it an emergency.

Neji brought up his hand and made it look like it was walking then pressed his fore finger and his middle finger againest the knuckles, indicateing that it was 'Tenten.'

 Lee held his hand out flat then struck his fore finger againest it like a match. 'What?'

Neji pointed his thumb at his won chest and stcuk his pinky out at the same time, then made fists and crossed his arms over his chest, then made the sign for Tenten. Lee's eyes widened and he ran towards Neji, pushing him out into the hall.

"What?! You love her?!" neji noded sadly, as if he had caught a bad virus. Lee shook him, "You?! And Tenten!? For God's sake man, snap out of it!" Neji shook his head. "I don't know why. You feel the same way for Sakura, right?" Lee's eyes softened and he let go of Neji.

"I don't know why, maybe it's because of the house." Neji looked around the hall. "I have loved Sakura ever since I have laid eyes on her." Lee said quietly. Neji looked back to Lee. "Yes, but she didn't return the feelings, not until we came here, in this house." Neji pointed to the floor as if that spot had made Sakura love Lee. Neji pushed past him and into the kitchen, leaving Lee dazed.

_"So I guess I like you."_

Sakura's voice resounded in his head beautifully, and he could feel tears coming, but they wouldn't release.

"She..." He said out loud, and sadly turned and walked down the hall into the main hall, towards the stairs to skip breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino waded in the water boredly, then both smiled at eachother and dived underwater, floating around at the bottom of the deep end. Surprisingly, the pool was always crystal clear, even though the residents of the house had not seen anyone come to clean it.

They floated in a circle together, faking yawns and sighs of boredom and they giggled underwater, then floated to the top, taking a deep breath of fresh air as they floated around on the surface.

"That was really funny though, last night. You were very, what's the word..? Daring?" Ino laughed and nudged her. "I didn't think that you would actually go through with making out with Lee." She wiped her face with her hands and stood up in the shallow end, the water up to her waist, showing off her bikini top and fair skin.

Sakura glanced over at her, knowing that she felt something for Lee when she kissed him, but instead said, I told you, I'm not going to lose to you anymore." She had a serious look on her face and Ino smirked. "You already lost this battle, Sakura-chan, anyway-" Sakura raised an eyebrow and stood up in the shallow end also.

 "-Maybe we can go out together for ice cream, all of us." Ino finsished. "Yeah, that sounds alright, Choji would love it." Sakura floated on her back again, a thoughtful look spreading over her face as she said to Ino, "I think Shikamaru is so sexy and I know that he likes me." Sakura ventured, aready knowing the outcome of Ino's response.

"What?!" Ino yelled at her, "He so does not!"

"Why not? Do you like him?" Ino blushed a deep red. "You already know Sakura."

"Then it is not I, who has lost this battle, but it alas it is the fair Ino-pig." Sakura smirked and climbed out of the pool, grabbing her towel and returning to the house, leaving Ino feeling dumb. She really has lost the battle. But not the war. She also smirked devilishly, She had to make Sakura really blush when they went out for Ice cream.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto swiftly reached into his shuriken holster and flung shuriken at Sasuke, who swiftly caught them all, and he flew them back at Naruto who used kawarimi and replaced himself with a nearby bush.

 Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed as he flung one last kunai up at the branches of a nearby tree, and he heard a cry of pain. His eyes widened as he ran towards the tree, "Naruto?! Are you alright?!"

 He cried out and he heard a small whimper then a quiet sgh from Naruto as he fell off the branch and Sasuke could feel a tear fall down his cheek as he ran up the tree to catch him, jumping off the side towards Naruto, but Naruto's feet glued to the branch and Naruto stuck out his tounge and held Sasuke's kunai in his hand. Sasuke quickly wiped the lone tear away and he landed on the ground.

"Very funny Naruto."

"Come on, you seriously thought I couldn't catch that? That throw had no heart whatsoever. I was watching you from the tree ya know." he ran down the tree and jumped off, and landed in front of Sasuke.

"You're good, Uchiha." Naruto admited wiping his mouth. He turned around to walk away but Sasuke's voice caught him.

"Thanks." Naruto turned back, had his rival actually thanked him? "No problem. Uh, let's go back." Naruto held his hand out so that Sasuke could shake it, whitch stated that the spar was over. Sasuke reached out and shook his hand, with a shock spreading through his body as he felt Naruto's warm fingertips. They pulled awaytheir hands and they both walked side by side, towards the house.

"Think we should take the tests for Anbu? I bet I could become Hokage faster." He flexed a muscle in his arm and held it. Sasuke shrugged and nodded.

"I guess I would want to be leader of the Anbu since you are aiming for Hokage." Sasuke said unsurely. Naruto shook his head.

 "No, no, you can be my assistant." Naruto corrected him and crossed his arms, as Sasuke snorted. "In your dreams."

'In my dreams. I could think of a couple kinky things to do to him..'

"Come on, I know you would kill to be my assistant." Naruto grinned and nudged him playfully and Sasuke did his famous scowl.  "Yeah right."

"Yeah, I am right. Plus I couldn't become Hokage without you. I mean a good advisor person like you."  Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

Naruto nodded.

"You want me to be there with you when you become Hokage?"

Naruto nodded happily again.

"So you do care what happens to me?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and Sasuke kept walking. "How many times do I have to tell you, you cold heartless bastard, you are my-"

"Best friend, yeah I know, whatever." He fought back to make fist as he angerly walked away, and mumbled under his breath, "Best friend, huh?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's retreating back and Sasuke spun around to look at Naruto. "What?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, then looked up again to smile at Sasuke, who was shining with light from the dun, for Naruto was standing beneath a tree. Sasuke gave him a weird look and he laughed a little, then looked down at his feet as he made his way out in the sun towards Sasuke. He reached out and touched his face, then cupped Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke froze and tried to back away but he couldn't.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked down at Naruto's hand on his cheek then back up to look at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"I do care about you. I care about what you think more than anyone's else attention." Sasuke gasped then proceeded to back away slowly, leaving Naruto's hand out in the air, cupping nothing.

'This must be a dream, or a trick.' Naruto watched the panicking boy with sad eyes, he still stood close to him. He smiled again then looked down at his holster and pulled out Sasuke's kunai and took Sasuke's hesitant hand and gently put the handle in his hand, then put his own hand over Sasuke's wrapping his and Sasuke's fingers around the handle.

"I just want to let you know I-"

"Oiiii!!! Naruto! Sasuke! " Shikamaru waved his arms around and Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke's somewhat roughly. Shikamaru jogged towards the two then stopped in front of them, looking from one to the other. "You guys are so troublesome you know that? I've been looking everywhere for you guys."

 Sasuke sighed out the air he didn't know he was holding. Now that he thought about it, Naruto wouldn't confess love for the young ebony-haired shinobi. Naruto had said it himself, he didn't feel anything for  boys. Shikamaru patted them both on the shoulders.

"Hahahaha! Yeah right you've been looking everywhere for us, you big lazy-ass!"" Nauro laughed loudly and Sasuke grunted. "Let's go back now." The threee of them walked towards the house, Sasuke looking down at his hand that held the kunai.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stumbled out of the meeting room door, Iruka followed awkwardly. The meeting had explained how they should keep up doing the same thing that they did with the big house with other  jounin. And it explained how much their defense line should have been stronger.

"Gah, it's like we don't know everytime we go to those stupied meetings. How many times do they have to tell us that our defense sucks?" Kakashi told Iruka, he seemed more open around Iruka, as if he could confess anything to him.

"Yeah!" Iruka agreed. "This sucks ass!" Iruka shouted. "We should go on strike Kakashi, I'm telling you. No more boring meetings!" Kakashi laughed and all of the shinobi that had come out of the meeting with them looked at them weirdly, and hurridly walked away.

"I think they agree, and they are trying to get away from meetings as fast as they can." Kakashi pointed out and Iruka laughed. They both smiled, Iruka could tell Kakashi was smiling because of his cheekbones.

"Hey, uh, I can't believe I'm asking you this but, would you like to come with me out to dinner sometime?"

Iruka grinned and nodded.

"Tonight good for you?" Iruka asked him and Kakashi blushed, but Iruka couldn't tell and he said, "7:00 good for you? I'll come get you." Kakashi crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah, definatly." Iruka answered. They both laughed again and then waved eachother off as they skipped in different directions, Kakashi singing, "I got a dolphin in my trap.."

--------------------------------------------

AN: how was that!?! ::poses, cameras click, she yawns: yeah right1 well, next chapter is gonna be kinda sad near the end. ::fat lady is sobbing in the audience:: the part where neji and Lee are doing sign language my parents are acually deaf and those are real signs except for tenten's name i just made that up XD

well my friends, cabbage never tasted this good! um preview! next time on dragonballz...

'Stupied stupied stupied, why did i have to be this way? Now probably everyone is going to be so awkward with me!! And Sasuke...' Naruto shook his head and ran through the woods.

"Let's go to my place now."

PLEASE R&R!!! i love you all like a fat kid loves cake!


	5. Rejection

AN: okay guys, i got your kakashi and iruka for ya, a little touchy touchy stuff with them, this ones kinda sad, not really, not even a terjerker, but it might make you think alittle, i dunno who you people are, but im going to do this for all of you because i love you, truly. im going to answer all of your reviews now!! yeah, cause tsumina told me that it would make you happy! i have one week to finish this chap and the next, and its going to be so hard, ive worked real hard on the next chapter's lemon- oops, did i just say that? nevermind guys, ill answer your reviews at the end, cause people that dont review dont like this stuff. oh yeah, people who dont review, please review, come on, just this once, PLEASE?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple and clean, no corny jokes this time.. ::sob::  
  
warning: those who dont like yaoi, run away...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"No, no Iruka, please give it to me now."  
  
"Kakashi, come on, please just let me do it, I promise you'll have the better winnings at the end."  
  
"Stop trying to tempt me. I gotta do it."  
  
Kakashi grabbed the check from Iruka and shot him a glare as he searched his pocket for some money to give to the waiting waitress. Iruka pouted and shot him a sad glare back.  
  
"No fair..."  
  
"Hey, come on now, don't give me that look, I have to pay because I asked you out, remember?" The waitress smiled and took the money that Kakashi handed her while he said that and bowed politely and Kakashi gave her a nod. "Thank you for coming to Sammy-sama's!"  
  
Before the girl could run off to give the money to the cashier, Iruka grabbed her hand and stuffed a bill in it. "You forgot your tip!"  
  
"Aa! Thank you very much!" She bowed again and smiled and the two men smiled back, and she ran back to the cashier. Kakashi turned to glare at Iruka halfheartly as Iruka stood up.  
  
"Wow, that felt good!" Iruka patted his stomach and Kakashi couldn't help but grin at his childish behavior, for he was playing off the glares. Not that the grin could be seen by his mask.  
  
Kakashi also stood up and walked out of the resturaunt with Iruka following, looking down at his watch. "Woo, it's kinda late for dinner to be over, it's 9:00." Kakashi nodded then closed his eyes, feeling dumb by asking, "Do you want me to walk you home?" Iruka blushed, then nodded and walked up to Kakashi, standing by his side.They approached an allyway that was the shortcut to Iruka's apartment. Kakashi stepped again, but Iruka held his hand out and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Could you... Pull down your mask?"  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Just come on, I saw your face while you were eating, I just want to see something really quick."  
  
Kakashi looked at him weirdly then, still watching him, pulled his mask down hesitantly. Iruka smiled happily then dared to say, "you look pretty."  
  
"Pretty? What am I, Ms.Konoha?" He grabbed the material roughly to pull it up again but Iruka caught his hand swiftly and pushed him back againest the alley wall and pressed his lips, suprisingly softly, because of the rough gesture.  
  
"Iruka!" Kakashi mumbled againest his lips, and Iruka took that as an opening to slip his tounge in his mouth swiftly, then pressed his body againest Kakashi's. Kakashi let his eyes drift shut dreamly, and he got into the moment by opening his mouth further and moving his lips againest Iruka's, and pulled him into his embrace. Their tounges pushed againest eachother's with a fire that had never had the chance to grow, then it dimmed slightly as Iruka pulled away from Kakashi slowly, to take a breath.  
  
Kakashi opened his eyes then blinked once or twice, he looked like a little kid, with his headband falling over his eye. His lips were shining with the wetness of Iruka's mouth, and it closed slowly. 'He's so damn hot.' Iruka thought to himself. He couldn't hold back and placed a light kiss on his lips, then moved down to kiss his jaw playfully.  
  
"Iruka." Kakashi murmured softly again and Iruka pulled away from his face to look up at him questionally.  
  
"You... You look at me that way?" Kakashi asked softly.  
  
"Yeah.. Uh, sorry I.." Iruka whispered and stepped back but Kakashi grabbed his arm and hauled Iruka againest his body and held him around the waist protectivly. "Hey, uh... Do you wanna do this again sometime?" Kakashi whispered, his lips not even inches away from Iruka's. Iruka breathed out then whispered seductivly back, "Do you wanna come stay at my house for tonight?" Kakashi grinned then pressed his lips againest Iruka's lightly, but Iruka protested by pressing his harder.  
  
Kakashi grinned again againest Iruka's lips then pulled his hands away from Iruka's waist and slid them up his shirt to touch his bare back. Iruka twitched with the sudden feel of his touch. He pushed his tounge through the barrier of Kakashi's lips and played with his mouth. Kakashi moved his hands and snapped the back of Iruka's pants playfully, and Iruka cried out in surprise, but before he could do anything, Kakashi slipped his hands inside and rested his hands on Iruka's backside. Iruka shivered at his touch, for it was warm and Kakashi's hands were cold. But he didn't want to pull away from his touch as Kakashi moved his hands to Iruka's thighs, hinting a certain something.  
  
Iruka pulled Kakashi's mask down more so that he could bend down to suck on Kakashi's neck. Iruka could feel- no taste the sound of a moan coming from deep within Kakashi's throat. Kakashi was glad that he always wore the mask over his face and neck, because the marks that Iruka was so obvious. Kakashi moved his hands slightly so that his hands lightly grazed the insides of Iruka's thighs. Iruka twitched.  
  
"Let's go to my place now." He breathed out into Kakashi's ear and Kakashi pulled his hands out eagerly and Iruka stumbled back so that Kakashi could pull his mask over his face again, and they both walked with their arms over eachothers hips.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ino, you're kinda pulling my hair!" Tenten moved her head slightly towards Hinata, Sakura giggled in front of her. They had just gotten out of their daily bath, and instead of putting Tenten's hair into the usual buns, Ino and Hinata decided to put them in cute pigtail braids. They had started up and Sakura decided that since she was doing her hair, might as well play with some makeup.  
  
"You look so cute already!" Sakura squealed and Hinata nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think you should go see Neji." She said quietly and tied the braid she was doing with a pink bow and Tenten blushed the same color.  
  
"I...Don't think he likes me at all ."  
  
"Yeah right! Who are you trying to fool? Yourself? 'Cause you sure arn't fooling anyone around here. Come on, you know Neji would go red and then go like," Ino opened her mouth and stared into the distance, then grinned devilishly. Tenten playfully punched her lightly in the leg, making Ino giggle.  
  
Sakura gave her some lip gloss and Ino finished her braid, Hinata handing her a pink bow to tie it. Tenten stood up then looked in the mirror and gasped. Her braids rested lightly on her shoulders, but her face amazed her. She had never worn makeup before, it really fitted her.  
  
Ino had said before, pink was her color. Her cheeks were graced lightly with light pink blush, and her lips shimmered. She looked at herself closer to see eyeliner and mascara.  
  
"You look great!" Ino cried then hugged Tenten from the back, and she swayed, dazed at her reflection. "I..Look like Goldilocks."  
  
"Don't be silly, you don't have gold locks." Ino nudged her and then Sakura cried out, "Let's give her a dress!"  
  
"Great idea Sakura-chan! I'll go get Neji!" Ino ran out of the room, then Sakura turned to Hinata.  
  
"Strip her down!"  
  
"Yes!" Hinata cried, caught up in the moment as she turned to Tenten. Sakura ran to her dresser and searched through it for clothes. Tenten yelped and said quickly,  
  
"I can do it myself, Hinata!" She pulled off her clothes and Hinata blushed and turned away, Sakura ran up to them with a pretty pink dress that matched Sakura's hair. she pulled the dress on and Sakura and Hinata straightened it out for her  
  
"This is perfect!" Tenten nodded then pulled the dress on, it was perfect, it showed her back as she spun to show the other girls, and it finished just above her knees, and tied around her neck and the back went as low as just above her butt.  
  
Sakura and Hinata started brushing her off and stepped back as the double doors opened. Tenten spun around and watched as Ino stepped in the room. Tenten stood on her tippy-toes to look around Ino, but nobody stood behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenten. I couldn't find him anywhere." Ino held up her arms then dropped them sadly. Tenten faked a smile at the other girls and they looked down in sorrow.  
  
"It's okay, I don't really mind much, I'm just going to go take a walk, it would be a waste to waste your makeup Sakura." She turned away from the other girls then walked past Ino out into the hall. Ino nodded and shut the doors behind her. Tenten shrugged it off, she didn't really want Neji to see her like that anyway, it was so unlike her.  
  
Her fringe fell down her forehead cutly yet neatly, Ino and Hinata had made it so that it framed the side of her face, but it was messed now, she had shook her head out. She looked very pretty, her makeup was not smudged or thining. She stepped quietly on the clean floors with her bare feet, her hands swayed lightly by her sides.  
  
She approached the stairs to the third floor and stood by it for a second, remembering why she went up there before. Training room. Ah yes, insetead of going all the way to the woods, going up a few stairs would be easier. She climbed the stairs, it was dark and she held on to the railing, as she got up and stood on the hallway of the third floor.  
  
Moonlight poured in from the windows, then there were dark spaces, she decided not to go to the training room, but go to the roof instead, like she usually did when she went for a walk. She walked past the training room door towards the outside door, but the door to the training room opened behind her.  
  
She spun around to see the missing Neji, and now sweaty, for he was training without his shirt on. He held the shirt in one hand and wiped his forehead with one arm, then blinked twice at Tenten, thinking a girl had broken into their house. His eyes widened, realizing that it was in fact, Tenten.  
  
"H-hey! Uh," He raised his arms then dropped them, looking around. "What are you doing here?" He leaned againest the wall casually, flexing his naked muscles as he crossed his arms. She turned her whole body to look at him and smiled.  
  
"I live here, remember?"  
  
"Duh. I knew that, I meant up here so late?"  
  
She grinned and shook her head, changing the subject.  
  
"You... You look nice." He finally breathed out and she stiffled a girlish giggle, not wanting to seem immature. She nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"What's the occasion? Sneaking out from the roof to go to a date?" He joked, but he was really curious inside. She shook her head again.  
  
"The girls were having fun with me, this is Sakura's dress." She spun slowly to show her bare back and uh, back, then turned to him and held her arms out as if to say, 'Tada!'  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
She kept grinding her hips againest his gently moving backwards and then fowards in time with the beat, and she leaned to breathe in his ear, "Do you like it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
His eyes softened as he remembered her sultry voice in his ear, her breathing resounding in his ear, the smell of her close to him, him nodding dumbly to her question.  
  
"What's wrong Neji? Do I look bad?" She pouted and let her arms fall back to their places back at her sides.  
  
"Not that, I was just thinking."  
  
"About?" She smiled happily and tilted foward. He loved her smile.  
  
"You."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When the sun shone the next morning, of course it woke Sasuke up, and he shook the blankets off him and gazed sleepily towards Naruto. The young blonde was grinning in his slumber, the past week and half was treating him well it seemed.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but grin dumbly to himself, Naruto looked so cute, his hair somewhat matted againest his forehead, even though his blue eyes were hidden, he still looked like an angel. He didn't want to wipe that smile off Naruto's face, or his own either.  
  
He got up and stumbled toward the glass balcony door instead, he would wait for Naruto to wake up instead, and pulled the wooden handle towards him and stepped out to sit by the stone wall.  
  
He planned to calm his mind too, meditate as training, but those evil birds came back for their revenge, and he just decided to sit and watch everything instead.  
  
The balcony showed most of the back, the pool, and the path that lead to the training grounds. His eyes followed around the back and he caught a big wooden fence in his gaze...  
  
'Onsen? This place has everything.. How come I didn't know about that?'  
  
A sudden breeze brushed past him, and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. The wind reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his foot on it. A worried voice reached him and woke him from his train of thought,  
  
"Hey, Sasuke?"  
  
Naruto said behind him. Sasuke's right eyelid lifted slowly and he rested it's gaze on Naruto's realaxing eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Naruto sat on the railing, on the stone part.  
  
"How come you didn't wake me up?" He whined like a child again. Sasuke opened both of his eyes al the way and watched the surface of the pool.  
  
"Uh, I didn't feel like training today." Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched him. "Are... You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just calming my body and mind, you know, meditateing?" Naruto shrugged it off and jumped off the rail and plopped down next to Sasuke, whitch made Sasuke uncomfortable, but at the same time, more warmer.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me? You've been avoiding me since Shikamaru found us in the woods."  
  
Sasuke wasn't listening though, enough to answer Naruto. He was way too tired. His mind was wandering helplessly, towards Naruto again, just like it always did. Naruto's warm hand cupping his cheek, his lips brushing againest his face in slumber, their tounges tangled-  
  
"Uchiha! You there?" Naruto waved his face over Sasuke's face and Sasuke snapped back.  
  
"Uh, yeah, what did you say?" Naruto sighed and turned away to watch the pool too.  
  
"You don't hate me or anything, right? Do you..." Sasuke looked away from the pool and watched Naruto's features, not surprisingly light.  
  
'Please please say it, you cold heartless bastard. You care about him more than you care about your name.' Sasuke's heart yelled at him, and Sasuke looked down at his hands, wanting to say it so badly, but as a reflex his cold actions kicked in,  
  
"I don't care."  
  
He said slowly, he smacked himself mentally, pretty hard, he would have to beat him self phisicly later for the stupied answer.  
  
"I... See."  
  
He looked away, damn him, damn himself to hell, he wanted Naruto so bad that was his last chance. Maybe he could fix it. Naruto couldn't see his face as a single tear slipped down his face. His voice broke slightly, but Naruto didn't realize it when he said,  
  
"That's not what I-"  
  
"No, no, it's okay Sasuke, I understand, completly. I just wanted to let you know, that I care about you. I'm not going to be afraid to show it either." He stood up and faced away from Sasuke, not realizing that Sasuke had shed a tear. "See ya later." He walked away back inside the house, and Sasuke turned to see him walk towards the door.  
  
"Naruto! Come back now, God damn it!" Sasuke yelled at his back and Naruto angerly jerked his arm up and waved bye. Sasuke now watched the door slam shut with blurry eyes. "Shit."  
  
He crossed his arms and groaned to himself. "I'm such a bastard. I must die." He pulled out a kunai, and watched it with blurry eyes. He didn't even realize that he was crying, mostly. One more tear sneaked it's way from his eye, but then he grinned to himself.  
  
Naruto cared. Naruto cared about him, and wasn't afraid to show it. Naruto might have been gay like him. He stood up and wiped the twin tears away and spun the kunai around with his finger then slipped it back in the holster.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto however, was somewhat pissed more than happy, had he been rejected? It was not an unfamilar feeling afterall. But it hurt so much coming from Sasuke, his best friend. He was sitting with Sakura, and she was nervously talking to him.  
  
"Let's go out for ice cream now." She said quietly, not wanting to prod him or anytihng. He seemed to be more depressed than happy, whitch was kind of weird for the peppy ninja.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She smiled and got up off her dining room chair and he followed suit, then followed her out of the room.  
  
"Could you go get the boys from the training room, and I'll get the girls and don't worry, I'll get Sasuke." Naruto gave her a surprised look.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I want to get Sasuke?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone laughed and talked, walking towards the ice cream stand, that is except for Sasuke and Naruto, who were trudgeing in the back.  
  
Choji was singing happily, "ICE CREAM ICE CREAM I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!!" Shikamaru nudged him so he would shut up, but he kept singing loudly, "ICE CREAM ICE- GAH!" Ino punched him, "Shush, you big chubby!"  
  
He groaned, "Okay, okay!"  
  
Sasuke glanced over at Naruto once in a while, but Naruto kept his gaze fixated on his feet and the ground out in front of him. Sasuke also looked down sadly, but nobody really noticed because they were all watching Ino.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura and Lee make a great couple!" Sakura blushed and so did Lee, but Lee laughed it off, and everyone else laughed too. "You don't seem so disapointed with Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled out, and Shikamaru yelled back, "You don't seem so disapointed with Hinata!"  
  
"Hinata doesn't seem so disapointed with me!" Kiba yelled back too, then held Hinata around the waist protectively. Shikamru glared at him then took Ino around the waist too, and electricity boomed between them as Hinata and Ino giggled nervously.  
  
"ICE CREAM!" Choji cheered and jumped in front of the cart and handed money to the man and asked him for a certain flavor. "Thank you!" He turned away and walked to the side to slurp happily on the ice cream.  
  
Sakura giggled from behind Sasuke and Naruto and pushed them both towards the ice cream cart, they both bumped into eachother clumsly.  
  
"You can go first." Naruto grumbled to Sasuke, and he shrugged it off and handed the man some money and the man gave him a vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
"Thanks." He backed away, somewhat beside Naruto and Naruto looked down in his pocket for some money, but before he could pull out anything, the man realized who it was.  
  
"It's Kyuubi!" He yelled and pointed, as Naruto's eyes filled with horror as he looked up to see the man.  
  
"I ain't selling dog shit to that flithy bastard! I always knew that one day you're going to kill us all!" He hawked a big one then spit in Naruto's face, and it hit his cheek. His mind hurt so bad, it burned, so did his chest for some reason. 'That's probably how Sasuke feels.'  
  
"BASTARD JACKASS!" Sasuke yelled and flung the ice cream he hand in his hand towards the man and it smacked him hard between the eyes, making him fall backwards. Sasuke's eye's turned sharigan, as he proceeded to pull a kunai out, but Shikamaru and Neji grabbed his arms.  
  
Naruto's eyes wavered and he shook his head then glanced towards Sasuke, but looked away instead. Sasuke was shouting at Neji and Shikamaru and trying to throw them off, then Kiba and Choji jumped on him too, but Sasuke was still standing, with the other ninjas holding his legs.  
  
Lee wrapped his arms around Sakura, who wanted to slap the man too, and was trying to push her way out of Lee's grip, but he pulled her around and held her head againest his shoulder so that it would stiffle her sobs.  
  
The rest of the girls watched Naruto with pity, and worry as the man's spit slid off of his face slowly.  
  
The man wiped the ice cream off his face and shot up and stood in front of Sasuke, who was fighting to get the boys off his arms.  
  
"He," he pointed at Naruto. "Is a bloody demon!"  
  
Shikamaru growled then let go of Sasuke's arm and Sasuke swung and bitchslaped the man across the face and the man went flying into another booth.  
  
Naruto clenced his eyes shut and turned and ran away, he knew that Sasuke didn't care for him, he just was protecting his dignity. The mixed saliva and tears flying off his face. He ran what it seemed like for hours, but mere minetes, and didn't look behind him.  
  
He ran past the open gates to their home, then jumped from branch to branch in the woods, and tripped and went flying and crashing to the training ground, but stood up and brushed himself off noetheless.  
  
He fixed himself up. wiping his face with his sleeve then taking off his jacket and shirt. He breathed out then did the tiger seal with his hands. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Ten more Naruto's appeared and they all pulled out kunais.  
  
"Give me your best shot." He pointed at the clones, and they all nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
wern't you surprised about the ice cream man? i know i was. you know you always knew that ice cream men were evil. okay next chapter basicly is just full of lemon, im not going to lie or handle you people with puppy gloves, but i might have to post the full lemon on adultfanfiction.net, im just going to put most of the lemon there.  
  
Abby - uhh...i though there were 3 rooms not 2...ur sister told me to read it so i did AN: gya... u.u;; didn't i say 2 other rooms? its obvious that the girls would get one room to themselves, there not going to bunk with the boys silly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Morien Alexander- HAH! I love this so far. The thing where Tsunade said that thing about how they should be put in a mansion and all. That cracked me up. Nice job AN: yeah, most people said that part was funny XD ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Sammy-chan -I loved the first chapter! so confusing and hilarious. Choji is so funny.  
  
(I can't belive how evil you made kakashi and the others. LOL!)  
  
AN: Haha, yeah they do seem a bit evil dont they ;; yeah, im so ooc. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Van luver- HAHA OMG I LOVED IT!! it is awsome! and its only the first chapter i just wish there where more girls but you have it planned out and matched up i mean you ARE the matchmaker lol! but you know only four girls can only make four babies less they have like a million each lol! --------------------------------  
  
AN: hahah my penname should have been matchmaker XD i guess the matches are pretty obvious anyway, i was thinking about a ino/saku but then i was like nah, we got naru/sau for that .o heheh  
  
o.o -i only read the summary, but i'd like you to know i did that once. on sims two adults and all the kids . it was crazy making the skins and even worse when i set them loose. you can't keep track of that many and neji kept skiping school. ------------------------------------ AN: XD that is funny, neji skipping school XD Saori-Hime- OMG! I LOVE IT! screams All the characters fit right in, and I absolutely loved all the witty comments, "Damn right nobody answered. It was too early, I'm so tired." and THE best one I think "If all priests were boy rapists, he was the pope" LOLOL dies and then Naruto got kicked in the family jewels by Iruka! LOL! The whole 'baby making' discussion was so freakin funny cuz everyone was so serious about it! I would have reacted more like Oo wtf!? lol Way to go Tsunade-sama XD  
  
AND IT'S YAOI! I couldn't have asked for more! SasuNaru goodness! yes yes! glomps the author TT you are my hero! You don't hate Sakura, either! I hope Sakura ends up with Lee, and I can see it's going to be ShikaIno too! (yes!) too bad I think you are going to have Neji and Tenten together =! I like NejiHina, even though it sounds so wrong lol they make a cute couple though! uu I'm happy that Ino and Sakura get along too!  
  
BTW, You sounded so cute in your author notes! gives the author cookies YOU ARE ADORABLE! ; Please update soon, cuz I just love this story so much already !  
  
Damn i wrote a lot Oo; eep.. runs off AN: wow, I must point out that that is the best review i have ever gotten, and probably will be the best review ive ever gotten, that was so cool gyaaa!!!! it made me do my victory dance!!!! hahah i didnt think my comments were funny at all, people yelled at me for it and you were just like that is some serious funny shit there and you called me ADOREABLE!! gyaaa!!! thank you thank you thank you ----------------------------------------------- mouse - OMG it was so great, I enjoyed it very much and can not wait for your second chapter. Hope you update fast. AN: that i will, that i will. ---------------------------------------- LittleDarkOne - ::sweatdrops at the last sentence of this story.:: Anyway, i liked the story so far and i do hope you continue. It's quite good for your first try. Though, might i suggest something? Why don't you let everyone talk in their own sperate space. Like, instead of having three people speak in the same one paragraph it gets confusing. Especially if you add inner thoughts as well. I mean, you had Sasuke talk, then Kakashi's inner thoughts in the same paragraph and i thought it was still Sasuke until i understood the wording and speech pattern. I don't know, i think that might make it easier to understand. ;  
  
Anyway! I just thought that would help some, this story is very good, a lot of promise. I do hope you continue soon, i would love to see Sasuke and Naruto get together ... and maybe Iruka and Kakashi? =3 Hehe. Bye then! Keep up the nice work.  
  
LittleDarkOne AN: this person, made me want to do a serious kakairu, whitch i did, i really respect this person's ideas, she is a good writer (if she is a she..?) and i imed her a couple of times and shes kinda cool ::thumbs up:: thanks for your cool reviews! ------------------------------------------------------ lovewaya -Yes!! I love this story-- please continue! lots of YAOIness yea? AN: hey, sure why not? ------------------------------ Bishiehuggler -So, how many pairings will there be? Any het? Keep updating! I can't wait to see what happens in the first night! snickers diabolically AN: you kinda scared me with that laugh, but hey im loving it. please keep reviewing me, please please please there are alot of pairings. um, didnt i already say all of them somewhere? the first night sucked ass, i wanted to make it better for you but then i was like "who are you kidding you lazy ass.." ------------------------------------------------ jinky-kurapica - Yeah! Of course it's good! In fact, it's GREAT! I love it! Want more! Update soon!  
  
AN: Thank you for such a cool review! i love it when people say they love it. ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Scylla 2004-06-07 1 Anonymous Aww... XD KibaHina! Please? pout I'll love you forever and ever and ever. And ShikaIno, NejiTenTen, but then I can't decide who would be with Sakura. XD Maybe LeeSaku. Hehe. I guess he would be the only option if all the other guys were taken, since it'll be NaruSasu. XD  
  
Hahaha, Shino and Chouji, the quiet one and the fat one, are the matchmakers? falls over  
  
Well, you wanted our opinions, so I gave you MY favorite pairings. V  
  
AN: thank you, that was actually the pairings, so you won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah!! V -------------------------------------------------------------------- Crazyinulover 2004-06-07 1 Signed PRAISE ME BITCH! I really like this twiny you have proven your self a good writer hopefully you won't give up on your stories like do Groans and i love that joke about the pope (6, 6, 6 gasp) and you even make your funny ass self appear in your fics.. but why didn't you mention your brlliant gorgeous redhead feternal twin (people would like that) I mean we only shared a womb for 9 monthes then a room for like how many years? I lost count this is going in a good direction ( I already know most of the plot and you still surpise me for that i give you kudos, the m&m kind ) I forgot which pairing i want... I belive it was... KAKASHI AND IRUKA!! you didn't even MENTION IT! mad at hacker5 now there were other jokes i liked as well the only other things i have to say is Strip poker and truth or dare hugs kisses you's my bitch I love you great job ::CIL praises her twin continuesly :: bye  
  
P.S if you are reading this then you are on the computer... GET OFF I NEED IT JUST BECAUSE YOU"RE A FEW MINUTES OLDER DOESN"T MEAN YOU GET MONOPOLY OF THE FING COMPUTER!  
  
AN:.... I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you embrassed me so badly!!!!! ::smacks robyn with a pan:: you suck! im going to put a sucky review in your sucky fanfics ya loser!!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- ghostninja85 -This looks like it could get really good. Please update soon.  
  
AN: um, thanks? i dunno if it did turn out good yet.... -------------------------------------- Nalio - ha that was awesome! i hope you update again really soon AN: all for you. -------------------------------------- Alicia McClellan -WOW! I like it! Can't wait for next chapter!  
  
Are you going to make a HinaKiba pairing? I think that would be cute!! AN: okay now everyone a round of applause for my first review ever, i shall always remember you. thank you. ::bow:: i made a hinakiba pairing for you. ----------------------------------------- X2 Labyrinth - Shino/Sakura! This is an odd idea... My only nitpick is the authors note in the middle...those are best left to footnotes, random notes can interrupt the flow of the story. ; Otherwise, mm...not bad. ;D AN: aww i like my author notes, but i gave them up for you. u.u;; its a sacrifice i will have to make. --------------------------------------------------- Cookie6 - Great chapter. Please write more.  
  
AN: great review. please review more. -------------------------------------------------- AN: okie thats enough for now, my beta's signing off soon, ill put the rest in next chapter, bye i love you!! ::kisses everyone:: 


	6. Kita, Mita, Katta

AN: yes, its the long awaited lemon well, im gonna post the real lemon somewhere on adultfanfiction.net or something weird, but this ones gonna be kinda hot. Cough Sasuke and Naruto cough and uh... yeah.. wait a sec, i got a real bad cold gah- cough Ino and Shikamaru cough I hope you guys like this one alot!!!! it goes to Naruto and Sasuke, then to Ino and Shikamra, then to.. so! whats up? oh yeah, I'm not really sure where I'm going to put the full lemon at, maybe you people can jut email me for it, kathlc2000aol.com one reviewer said that aff.net has like server problems, or something? Just email me for it, would be easier. If you are reading this right now, you are on a computer. So you must have some email address or something!!! either ask me to email it to you in the reviews or email me personally.

Robyn: Hey look, it's a flag halfway up the pole (that's right, shes optimistic), that mean someone important died.

Katharine: who?

Maxine: gee, I wonder! Roosevelt!

::Kath and Rob fall over::

Katharine: It's Reagan, you dumb %$#

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but in my dreams, Naruto owns me. wink

Naruto stood by the trees, his shadow clones long vanished as he wavered slowly bare chested, dazed somewhat. His face showed no emotion as he breathed slowly, collecting his lost air calmly, but inside, he could feel the demon kyubi ripping a mixture of sadness and anger throughout the 17 year old blonde.

They had put a beating on him, the clones, but he had beat them all as usual, but with more of a pain this time. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget the look of pity everyone sent him.

He sighed heavily, wondering why it hurt so much this time, he had lived through it his whole life. He then realized it was because all his friends were there to see it. Even though he called them friends, he knew that they all used to hate him. But Sasuke was different. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't return the feelings for the energtic kitsune, but still he wanted Sasuke to like him as much as he liked Sasuke. Maybe even love him. Sasuke approached the dark open space, facing Naruto's back.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Usually, Naruto would have blown up in the avenger's face but he replied smoothly, "What does it look like, I'm training. Thats why they call this place the training ground , you should be the dobe."

Sasuke gasped silently to himself as the blonde turned to look at him. For once, the ebony haired shinobi's eyes softened as he stared into those blue eyes. ocean blue eyes that he could feel he was drowning in.

"...Why did you come, I meant."

He walked towards Naruto shyly, afraid that the kitsune would blow up in his face. "I..." Naruto grinned. "I don't know. I.. don't know I'm reacting to what he said this way. I've been called an evil demon numorus times in my life. It seems different.."

He could feel tears threatening to whell up in his eyes, but fought them back, afraid the Uchiha would make fun of him again.

"I don't how you feel Naruto. I seriously would not know. But all I know is this. I.."

He raised a hand to his chest. "Something burns within me everytime I see you like this. No, its not pleasent and tingly either. It hurts." Naruto's eyes widened at the other boys sudden outburst of confession. Naruto coulden't help it as he felt tears rolling of his cheek and fall onto the ground softly, he did not realize that they had swelled up in his eyes.

"It burns me, because your'e a part of me, Naruto. Your'e my best friend. I want you to come away with me.." Naruto choked back a sob, and theother boy stood in front of him.

"Naruto."

Naruto's shoulders shook as he raised his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling warmly at him as he put two hands on either side of Naruto's shaking shoulders. Naruto stiffled a sob and looked at him questionly because of the smile. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and pressed his lips againest Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened from curiousity to amazment. The warmth of Sasuke's lips spread all over Naruto's cold shaking body. He suddenly felt more relaxed.

Naruto let his eyes drift shut as a certain pair of kunochi (female ninjas) approached the open field. Ino and Sakura stared wide-eyed at their former crush kissing the reject blonde. Ino covered Sakura's mouth before Sakura could scream, and they both watched in interest. The two boys, still kissing, fell back againest a nearby tree, clumsily.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, expecting Naruto to run back out of the woods and hate the avenger for the impluse of feelings, but Naruto simply smiled back into Sasuke's eyes. He held on to Sasuke as his tears turned to tears of happiness that fell off his cheek gracefully, Sasuke holding out a hand to catch them all in his palm.

He leaned down again to kiss Sasuke's surprisinly warm lips, this time, moving his lips againest Sasuke's. Sasuke sighed in bliss againest the other boy's lips. Both of the kunochi's bodys were shaking furiously at the sight of the quiet dark-haired making out with the pathetic sobbing outcast. Ino smirked though, no wonder at the sleepover they wern't so hesitant.

She grabbed Sakura's hand roughly, making Sakura's eyes rip away from the scene. The cherry blossomedpink hair girl nodded at the blonde and the both ran swiftly back to the house, they had both come to check up on Sasuke, who had gone to check on Naruto.

They both came to the back glass door of the house and slid it open. A shiver shot up Ino's back as the occupants of the house glared at the pair of kunochi questionly. The shiver was not that of fright, but that out of the excitement that sprung through her petite body, and that wasn't the only thing that was sprung.

Her eyes glazed over as she unknowingly walked away from the group, leaving Sakura to call out Ino's name, but Ino ignored her promtly. She walked upstairs, discarding her clothes, that smelled wonderfully of her. She walked calmly through the halls, but inside she wanted to run. She needed this feeling to go away. 'Shikamaru, Shikamaru,' her heart kept screaming at her brain. The brain retorted back, 'no, that's wrong, a good shlick in your own room will make it go away.'

'That isn't as wrong as going to Shikamaru's?!' her heart screeched back so loud that even Ino could feel it pounding in her ears. The mind shrugged in defeat and Ino found the door to the room that Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Choji stayed.

When she snapped out of herself, she looked down at herself, she realised that she was only wearing her matching baby blue bra and thong. Both of whitch matched her eyes. She slid the door open shyly and Shikamaru looked up from his Go (A japanese game, similar to chess) board and raised an eyebrow boredly.

He averted his eyes respectfully back to his Go board and sighed heavily. Her eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting this reaction. "Not again, Naruto. Stop using Ino as a model for your Sexy no Jutsu! You know how disappointed I get... It makes me feel depressed because I know I can't have her... Why must you always torture me like this?"

Her eyes softened, knowing that Naruto was the kind of prankster to do something so evil to poor Shikamaru. She shook her head and smirked at him. "It's me Shikamaru... It's Ino."

Shikamaru scofted silently then narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

She tilted her head sweetly, then playful grins danced their way across her lips as she seductively walked towards him.

Shikamaru already known it was her, he could sense her chakra miles away. It was much different than Naruto's, because Naruto had two types of chakra. He pushed his chair back and looked up at her as she sat on his lap, facing him, her silky bare legs straddling his sides.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, he did not move to respond to her actions though, he was waiting for the signature move she had used at the truth or dare party. When it came, a soft nibble on his bottom lip, he stood abrubtly. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from her gentle kiss to look at his Go board, then he shrugged and with a swipe of his free arm the pieces of the game flew all over the floor, before the board could hit the floor, he had laid her gently on the table, placing soft kisses on her milky neck. She whimpered as he licked her neck softly, he pulled away to look at her face, but then grinned devilishly.

Before she could send him a questioning glare, he pressed his lips againest hers, somewhat more roughly compared to the soft butterfly kisses he was giving her. She opened her mouth to scream "BAKA!" but instead was welcomed with Shikamaru's tounge. He massaged her tounge with his own, gently again then pulling out his tounge to swallow again, then going back to meet her welcoming tounge again.

She decided the position they were in, him on top of her on the table, didn't seem right. So before Shikamaru could protest, she rolled him on the bottom with her on top, returning the devilish grin he had gave her.

She pushed down on him, tracing his jaw with her soft lips. The pushing down on him made it so that her naked thighs were rubbing againest his hardness that could be seen through his baggy pants. He whimpered at the teaseful act she had shown him and grabbed her around the back and pulled her bra out loose. Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer against him, then stood up with her in his arms, and sat her down on the table gently.

He leaned towards her breast and looked up at her to see if it was okay. She nodded pleadingly and he kissed the top of one of her swollen breast tenderly, and she sighed softly, letting her head fall back, her light hair spilling down her back. He kissed downer softly, then sucked on her nipple slowly, her gasp louded this time as he slinked his hand up to massage the rejected breast.

His teeth grazed the now very hard pink skin and she let out a gasp of surprise and his response was to go slower, so that he wouldn't lose control and hurt her on accident.

He pulled away from her chest and looked up at her to see her neck and the bottom of her chin, her breathing turned back to normal as she shivered from the sudden coldness that Shikamaru's warmth had taken away but now gave back because he wasn't kissing her anymore. He reached up and nuzzled into her neck, letting her perfume overtake him.

Perfume, Ino's perfume. It smelled so right, there with him. He could imagine growing old with that perfume hanging around him, on his clothes, on his skin, on his mind... He would approached the big white mansion that was guarded with the classic white picket fence, the children would be running madly around the front yard, a golden retriver playing with them, (about 40 or so kids, he had lost count) then his beautiful queen would come out onto the porch with a spoon in one hand then a baby on her hip and she was holding it protectively.

"Welcome home daddy! Can you say dada, Shiko?"

"Dada!"

"Aw, her first word!" Ino would giggle happily then Shikamaru would climb up the steps and hug her. Then all the kids would come in the house, then Ino would serve them some good dinner, then he would have some Ino dessert afterwards... Her moans heard by the neighbors... No, screw the neighbors, the whole neighborhood!

Shikamaru popped back to reality, Ino was tugging at his shirt playfully.

"Ino." He whispered againest her neck. She laughed. "What is it Shikamaru?" Shikamaru pulled away from her warmth then looked into her eyes. Her gaze suddenly turned serious at his look of seriousness.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to cover her chest suddenly as she gasped. He backed away and she got off the table, backing away from Shikamaru so that he couldn't see her bottom, and bended over and picked up her bra. She slipped it back on as he slumped back into the chair that he was sitting in before. She ran to the door and looked behind her, and looked into Shikamaru's eyes. He sighed out.

"You can't change it, don't look at me like that." Shikamaru whispered then sighed tiredly again.

She grinned at him, her smile was like that of an angel's, and it had that truth too. "I wasn't going to." He raised his eyebrow then slumped back into the chair lazily, with his feet sprawled in front of him.

"I think I love you too. No," she laughed. "I know I love you." He couldn't help but grin like a child and she giggled, just like she did when she kissed him at the sleepover. She walked away, back to the hall to find her discarded clothes again, and he sat alone in the chair, pouting as he spotted the pieces of the games all over the floor.

"How troublesome..."

--------------------------------------------------------

The doors to Sasuke's room opened slowly, Sasuke and Naruto stumbled in the room, not caring if anyone was in there anyway, not that there was. Their lips pressed againest eachother's eagerly, and still locked as Sasuke fell againest the wall with Naruto clinging onto him. He could feel Naruto's hands exploring his body, it was such a weird sensation, especially coming from Naruto. He must of been dreaming, it can't be real, Naruto was supposed to be mad at him.

At the present moment, Naruto's hands were resting on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pulled away for a moment, then jerked his head towards his bed. Naruto's exspression of surprise had suddenly turned to pure glee as he pulled away from Sasuke and ran towards Sasuke's bed, then leaping on it.

Naruto grinned devilishly, throwing up his arms and digging back into Sasuke's pilliow, he looked over at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke really liked that look, he liked it alot, he could feel himself becoming more and more comfortable. He also calmly walked towards the bed and paused by the bed, with Naruto looking up at him innocently.

Naruto grinned at him and took his hand, pulling him down on the bed. Sasuke blushed as Naruto touched his face again. Sasuke could feel his radiance through his fingers as Naruto whispered, "I always was so jealous of you..." He stroked the side of Sasuke's face as Sasuke raised him an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked and Naruto chuckled then sat up and brushed his own lips over Sasuke's, he changed the subject. "I always have dreams about you." This time Sasuke smirked. "Let me guess, I'm always protecting you?"

Naruto looked at him with disbelief, "Wow! How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep, dobe." Before Naruto could yell at him for that last witty remark Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, feeling so much more alive with him there, knowing that he wanted it too. He ran his fingers through the kitsune's gold locks, and Naruto brought his hands up to touch his face again, sitting closer to him.

If only kissing could make electricity, as if there wasn't any between the two in the first place. They could power the whole damned neighborhood with this hit. Sasuke's tongue fought roughly against Naruto's, he knew this might be the last chance he might have with Naruto, after that he might have to get him drunk or something. Things were going to be awkward between them after this, Sasuke knew it was just an act after all.

Sasuke pulled his hands away from Naruto's sun-kissed hair and down to Naruto's naked chest, one hand resting on Naruto's heart, the other holding his side. Naruto inched foward, nuzzling more into Sasuke's touch, then pulled away his hands also and tugged at Sasuke's shirt.

Saskuke's eyes opened slowly and he pulled away from Naruto's lips. Naruto gazed up at him and grinned. He tugged once more at Sasuke's shirt, a little rougher this time though, and he actually ripped Sasuke's shirt off. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pushed him down on the bed and started kissing his chest.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke stuttered, the feelings that were bottled within him had suddened burst and he couldn't hold back much, He wanted Naruto so badly right now, that was such a sexual gesture.

"What?" He murmured softly against Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke shivered at the deep viberation.

"I really want you, I want this a lot, I think I might hurt you or something, you know, get sort of lost within it all?" He whispered slowly and Naruto blushed then pulled his own body over Sasuke's looking at him eye to eye. His hips were placed firmly against Sasuke's, so that Sasuke could feel his hardness that is Naruto's little friend.

"I told you before. U.Chi.Ha." He sounded out his name and tapped Sasuke's lips with one finger lightly with each syllable. He leaned over and whispered quietly in Sasuke's ear: "I don't care about anyone else but you. You can do whatever you want with me."

At the sound of Naruto's soft voice, so calming, Sasuke could feel his scent pouring down on him, holding him close because he knew it was alright. This was different. Naruto was protecting Sasuke, and he was Sasuke's sex slave, not the other way around. He took Naruto's hand and pulled it up to his mouth, and kissed it tenderly.

"I love you." He whispered back. Naruto grinned. "I love you too. Are you ready for this?" Sasuke sighed out in final satification, even if this were a dream, he would sleep forever if Naruto were his. He nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

Off to camp for two weeks! review alot, and if i get alot of reviews, ill email the full version of the lemon to those who ask!!!!! I love you all like a fat kid loves cake, and please please please review!!! please please ::is on knees now:: ill do anything!! anything!!!!!! haha the conversation in the above an about reagan, really was between me and my sisters, ahah the dumb one is my older sister, i adore her deeply, she is my role model, and i mean no bashing for her. Please review, and ill update right when i get back from camp, i love you all so much! I'll miss you too!!! ::huggles everyone:: shout out to brit, who i am actually rping with right now, ::laughs:: BYE!! oh yeah, one more thing, kita, mita, katta means, i came i saw i conquered, you know, from whats his face, roman guy?


	7. Warnings of an Old Man

AN: okay well, i got up for summer school, monday, and i checked my mail at like 7:00 and i saw there was this random review for chapter 2, and it said:

You have to update this story pronto. I won't allow you to shirk your responsibility of giving us fluffy-smutty-goodness! This story is too good to pitch in the towel now! Get Naruto and Sasuke together! Do it somehow...sorry if you have writer's block...but...please...you must finish this or I will fell all empty inside...(not really, but I'll say anything to get you to update)

I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me! ::bows on knees on hands:: yeah, 2 weeks of camp, then summer school and stuff.. i just got busy and somewhat lazy. Sorry! And thus, I am here at 7:13, starting up the chapter. have to go to school soon, but to heck with it.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

warning: old people.

-------------------------------------------------

After a good shower early in the morning, Naruto limped past his bed where Sasuke slept soundly and cast a glance back at the sleeping beauty, then proceeded to limp out into the hall towards the stairs. He groaned and clenched his bottom in pain as he began to take the steps one by one.

By the time he was at the bottom of the stairs, a female voice reached him. "Naruto?" He sharply spun around to see the cherry-blossomed kunochi at the top of the stairs. "Is your ass going to fall off or something?" She giggled and ran down the stairs to greet him. He laughed nervously and thought, 'That's what it feels like.'

Naruto's face turned red, but he still came through with a smile for Sakura as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of him. "What happened? Did Sasuke literally kick your ass?" She offered, smirking evilly. 'You could say that. Though not exactly with his foot.' Naruto pondered, a hand on his chin thoughtfully. He then snapped back to reality, realizing what she said.

"No way! I just slipped in the shower and fell on my ass real hard." He flinched, as if remembering the incident. "You... Okay?" Naruto scoffed as if it were a battle scar and let go of his bottom for a moment and waved his hand. "I'll be fine Sakura-chan." He said dramatically, and turned away from her, staggering off to the kitchen.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but took his act as normal and shrugged it off, following him. Just as Naruto entered the kitchen, he was greeted by Neji. Neji ran up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder, leading him to the other side of the kitchen.

Naruto sent a glance over his shoulder to see Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Choji sitting at the table. Hinata entered the room quietly, blushing as she took a seat next to Kiba. "Naruto!" Neji said in a hushed tone, bringing Naruto back to reality, which would have been the 2nd time that day he needed to be brought back. He gazed over to Neji, remember last night, how when Sasuke fell asleep, Neji was at the door, mouth hanging open.

"What's up with you and Sasuke? I didn't know an ice cream man could create such.. Ya know.." Neji nudged Naruto as Naruto blushed. "Um.. Neji? Are you sick or something? You're not the kind of person who would bring that stuff up. Did you and Kiba switch bodies and nobody told me?"

"Nah, just curious. I mean that is a weird thing that you guys did. And out of all people.."

"So? Don't sweat it Neji." He patted Neji on the back and walked towards everyone who was seated at the table. "Ohayo." He said to them all, walking past them to the cabinets to find some instant ramen. Shino looked nervously over to Neji. He was so glad that he got the room with Sasuke and Naruto in it, or he might end up informationless like Choji was.

Of course he had told Choji what Neji had told him, about the whole thing between Sasuke and Naruto. They were the only three that knew about it, besides the two themselves. Naruto filled the cup with water and popped it in the microwave, setting it for three minutes.

The ninjas at the table were now chatting happily, as Naruto grumbled about his 3 minute wait and sat down with them, watching them converse. They all stopped speaking though, nervous about his bout with the ice cream man.

"Naruto.. You okay now?" Hinata said quietly, sincerely worried. Naruto's eyes softened as a smile graced his lips.

"Yeah."

The microwave beeped and Naruto shot up, "RAMEN!" And ran towards it pulling out the steaming cup. Everyone that was seated fell off their chairs (anime-style) and Naruto turned around, question written on his face as they pulled themselves back up. "What?"

--------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, more tired than ever, but a grin still on his face. A weird grin. Sasuke never really smiled like he did just then ever since he was a kid. It was easy to see why he was smirking, for he had woken up in Naruto's bed. 'So it wasn't just a dream.' He looked at the ground thoughtfully. 'What do I say to him? After that.. Are we going out now? I can't just say let's go train..'

He shook his head and went towards his own bed, seeing that it was clean and made. 'Hmm..' He suddenly felt a presence above him so he looked up into Mona Lisa's eyes. 'That's what it was? That lady...?' He thought, Mona Lisa's eyes were on him, as it always was. She was so far away, the ceiling was so high. Sasuke scowled at the picture and pulled his clothes on slowly, carefully watching the painting.

It did nothing, so he decided that it was a figment of his imagination and he walked towards the door. "Wait, Sasuke-kun." A voice called out behind him. A familiar voice. He spun around to see Iruka standing in the balcony doorway.

"How's everyone doing? I came to check up on you guys." Iruka said, true to his word, but not telling Sasuke it was the Hokage who commanded it.

"Fine I guess... Except for the ice cream man, and the truth or dare, that stuff was weird." Sasuke murmured, not wanting to say much more on the subject.

"O...kay..." Iruka said hesitantly, then laughed walking towards Sasuke. "Can I go downstairs with you?" He asked Sasuke, stopping in front of him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then turned on his heel, walking away with Iruka following him. They walked on through the halls, towards the stairs. Sasuke broke the silence, which was pretty weird for Sasuke, since he usually let people talk for him.

"I know you didn't just come to say 'hello', Iruka-sensei. What are you really here for?" He asked Iruka, looking over to catch Iruka's eyes. Iruka smiled and looked back towards the hall.

"Nothing, I swear. I miss you guys, sincerely." He said quite sincerely, as if he really meant it. Sasuke could do nothing but just glare at him accusingly then look back to where they were going, and then down the stairs to the kitchen. They both entered at the same time, and everyone's voices called out, "Iruka!" Well, all of Iruka's old students said as much, Neji, Tenten and Lee didn't say anything but look at each other.

Everyone in the house was at the table, except for Naruto, who wasn't there at all. "We sent Naruto out for groceries." Sakura said to Iruka, as if reading his mind.

"Oh.. Well, anyways, I was just checking up on you guys." Iruka said, looking over to Shino and Choji as if signaling something.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto grunted under the weight of groceries as he trotted along, then heard a voice behind him suddenly. "Hey, streaker boy!" He turned around to see the old man that he had asked for ramen on the truth or dare night.

"Hey, old fart!" He growled back to the old man. The man smiled. "What was that, you short imbecile? Get over here." He yelled back and Naruto had nothing to do but run up to the old man, who was in front of his house, the nicely sized mansion also.

"Having a good day with your big house you old fart?" Naruto asked him warily and the old man nodded. "Come in and have some tea, streaker." The old man said happily.

"My name is Naruto!" Naruto growled at the old man and the old man nodded again. "And my name is Tadau Rukiha. Hajimemashita." The old man replied, not even bowing as people do when they introduce themselves. Naruto didn't bow either, this man was a snobby one.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto growled, then the old man smiled and walked towards the house, beckoning Naruto to follow. Naruto shrugged, the old man wasn't anything he couldn't handle if the old man decided to kill him or something so he followed Ruhika into the house.

The house was nicely furnished, nothing like the mansion that Naruto lived in, for it was very modern. The walls were covered with shelves full of books, and the colors of the walls and carpet were a ragged reddish brown, and it smelled of cigars, unlike Naruto's, which was milk white and it smelled of dry cleaning.

It was also very dim, and the old man was walking into the living room and sat on a big comfy chair. The couches had cushions, and were very poofy and was a deep ink purple. Things were very mismatched, unlike Naruto's house. The windows were curtained, very long red curtains with yellow outlines, and begun from the top of the wall down to brush the bottom. it was cracked open slightly to shine in light that shone specks of dust and cigar smoke.

"Want one?" Ruhika said, offering Naruto a cigar. 'So he wants me to die of lung cancer?' Naruto thought and shook his head no, acting paranoid. "Sit down, please Naruto." Ruhika said smiling. Naruto sat in front of the old man and felt now somewhat secure.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, no hint of annoyingness or prankness in his voice. The old man smiled and leaned in. "I read about you in the paper."

Naruto's eyes widened. He thought it would have to do with something embarrassing. Like the ice cream man. "What was it about?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know, but curiosity got the best of him.

"An ice cream man named Ryo Ukimura. He was put in a coma yesterday because of a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. It seems he got so mad at this ice cream man because of a comment he said about a boy named Uzimaki Naruto. That's you."

"How did you know it was me?"

"There were a few pictures..A lot of boys holding back another boy, and then you standing there dazed. What happened?" The old man said as if Naruto was an old friend.

"Uh.. He made a comment about my.. uh.. My Kyuubi." Naruto whispered, looking away from the old man.

"Kyuubi? What's that?" The old man asked, apparently hearing what Naruto said. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned back to look at Ruhika's face.

"You really don't get out often do you?" The old man leaned back as Naruto watched him. "I haven't left the mansion grounds since i was very little. I've been here forever, only going outside on the frontsteps. My grandaughter Ai takes care of me."

Naruto's mouth hung open as he gaped at the old man wordlessly.

"Well, now that I know your name, I also heard that you now live in the Tasuka estate now. With other ninjas. The word is all over town. People are so excited, and I feel excited too, now that I met you."

"Why are you.." Naruto was cut off when a pretty girl in a kimono walked into the room, calling for her grandfather then stopping abruptly to see Naruto, then gasping at Naruto who sat in the chair across form Ruhika. She pulled a knife from her sleeve and pointed it at Naruto, hand shaking.

"Don't kill grandpa or I will be forced to use drastic measures!"

"Ai, calm down, this is Naruto, a good friend of mine." Naruto looked back to the old man and started, "good friend? I hardly-"

"Okay well in that case-" She slipped the knife back into her sleeve and bowed deeply. Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well Ruhika, I really must be going, I got food for the house."

"Feed that hungry house." Ruhika said laughing as Naruto grabbed his food then waved at both of them, who waved back as he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

-------------------------------------

"Hinata. wait up!" Hinata paused in her steps then turned around to see Kiba.

"Oh, hello Kiba." She said smiling. She had been taking a walk in the woods, and admiring the flowers and trees. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as he caught up to see her.

"Looking for you. What else?" He replied, grinning widely. She blushed deeply and couldn't help but smiling. "Why?" She had to ask now, waiting for his cool response. He thought for a while, and blushed himself.

"Uh.. Bored, nothing else to do, everyone's busy and I thought we could talk. " He replied quietly looking at his feet. "Oh, okay." Hinata answered, somewhat disappointed.

For about 30 minutes the two of them talked about random stuff that they thought was going on, and how they missed home, and whatnot. There was an awkward moment where the sunlight came down on them through the leaves, and shone on Hinata's face. Kiba couldn't help but smile at her beauty. "That's pretty." He mumbled, not really knowing that he was talking. He realized what he said as she blushed and looked to the side.

Kiba shook his head, when Hinata looked away, now angry at himself. 'Just do it you idiot.' Kiba yelled at himself mentally. He was mad because he could never tell Hinata how he really felt about her.

He always went out to tell her, whether it was on the roof or it was in the pool, he could never say anything to her. Tell her how he felt about the dare or, about their whole ninja life together, doing missions and what not. He was going to take a chance now, and he didn't care if Hinata was going to reject him, he was going to get this done now.

"Hinata." She looked up. "What is it Kiba-kun?" She asked quietly looking into his eyes.

"Anata wa suki." He finally said, his eyes clenched tight. Her eyes, quite the opposite widened. After all this, he felt that way?

"You.. like me? Like that?" She asked, trying to see if it were a prank or something.

"Yeah, like that." He said quietly. There was an awkward silence where They both were looking into each other's eyes. Hinata was trying to think of what to say to him, perhaps, 'I like you too' but then, her shyness wouldn't let her say anything. Kiba swayed slightly in his stance. It was so random how he just came out and said that, she probably was surprised.

He turned and walked away, and Hinata held her hand out to him walking away, his sudden happy presence leaving her alone. 'Matte!' her mind screamed but her voice found no words. Her voice choked a bit as he scoffed and shoved his hands in his coat pockets, walking off to find where Akamaru ran off to.

Hinata stood for a long time, dazed, thinking of what to say to Kiba when she would get back to the house. "That's.. pretty." She whispered and smiled, walking back to the house quickly.

-----------------------------------------

::trys to catch cocoa puff in mouth and falls back in chair:: ouchies. ::climbs back up:: hello guys! next chapter is gonna be some sakura and lee, then some confrontation between ino and shikamaru, and some neji and tenten.... hahah did anybody notice that the old man's name is Utada Hikaru's name scrambled up? i was listening to her song letters when i was writing this XD

flamer. i was so replused when i saw this person. archeeka? what is this? this person flamed me, about stuff i warned him about he said adult content RATED R FOR A REASON! Anyway, i wasn't that mad, because i said that i welcomed flames, but then my friend reviewed him and said some stuff to him... (an: I LOVE YOU TSUMINA!) and this guy really sucks at writing! hes critcizing me about stuff.. anyway, i heard that he flamed the best writer of all time, and a friend of mine shiro-sama. so i got mad... so i want archeeka to aim me please. thank you!

"I'd like to compliment you on your ability to break a girl's spirit in just a few sentences. My friend who wrote "Seductive Seclusion" has tried really really hard on her story. The least you could do was give a well-rounded critique. Pfft...you flame for SPELLING ERRORS? Do you realize the human race is FALLIBLE? We can't all be like you...I don't think we'd WANT to be. I realize you have a freedom of voicing your opinion through reviews, but this is just inexcusable and I believe you've used your ability to review in the wrong way. I'll admit that your stories are extremely professional and that you definitely are in a position to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, but not to spit on other people's work like that. I have great hopes that you'll discontinue giving such crappy reviews and, since you are apparently the king/queen of writing, you can share your "wisdom" in kind words that people will listen attentively to instead of get upset over.  
  
Sincerely,  
Angered Kitty

(Tsumina)"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It is I, Kaffy-chan (Katharine, kath, whatever) I have about 3 minutes to say what I want so here I go!

Whoever still reads this fic, CONTAIN YOUR HOPE! I shall return, victorious! Or however you spell the word! I SHALL WRITE AN 8th! YOU WILL SEE MORE LOVE-FLUFF- GOODNESS!

It's been nearly a year since I have updated this fic, and I'm going to start it again! And I'm going to post another story, and I need to read this fic over again, so that I know what happened… (I seriously forgot.)

I'm a changed man (girl) now, and I will go for your needs! What you want I SHALL GIVE YOU! I've been thinking about it lately, and I will! For those of you who have begged me to write again I WILL! For all of you who still read this! TT

So all in favor of me starting this up again, say I!

:crickets chirp:

ah yes, to those of you who are new, and see this is a weird update, then… er.. hello!

And yes, I am talking non-stop so that this will be enough to post.

So erm.. review if like, you want me to start this up again, so I have a reason to stop being so lazy. (Brian-sama, I know it's a really bad, but I have improved, really! ;;)

I shall return in a couple of weeks or so! (regents)


End file.
